Another Day, Another Time
by OurInnocentSins
Summary: The waves of the sea crash against the cliffs. How long can someone fight an ocean before their own cliff is gone. How long can one keep the ball rollng? I do wonder. (M rating because of violence and I want a swear pass. Different characters will be front and center at different times so who knows what I'm planning)
1. Dead end

Another Dead End:

Death is the child of beings and beings are children of life life is a child of existence, existence has siblings, entropy and Negentropy, destruction and creation. Order and chaos. Men and Women. Death is a journary, as it is a reaction, not a state or element. Death I believe, or 'dying' per say is the split moment between living and dead. Life is the reverse, I don't mean to argue against or for abortion but to me, it's just how it all works. The beginning and end of one's life are more widely connected than might start to believe.

You might be wondering why I'm rambering on like this… well I've recently found myself in.. another place? What mean is that one moment I was walking back home from school, done with my track running that day and the next I know weeell, I tripped on a rock. I assure you that was not my intention. My nose is very annoyed at my dumbassery. Personally, I thought I was going to end up on the death end of the spectrum in a quick minute. Ya see, when I tripped I only fell a feet, maybe 4 at most. I luckily didn't die or break anything important, I think at least… Might have gotten a minor concussion, or a bruise. After I fell like a damn brick and rubbed my poor face, I raised myself by my elbows to see a pair of furry? feathery? brown legs. Me spidey sense be a tingling.

I raise my head a bit to see those legs lead to a more feathery than furry chest and head. A tilted head with a beak and beady blue eyes looking down quite confused at me.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I shout, scrambling backward before feeling my back hit a tree. I clam up with terror as I stare up at the creature. I turn my body away from it and protect my head with my arms.

I expected to be eaten or at least brutally mauled by the damn thing. However instead of feeling a beak or claw going through me, I felt something rummaging through my backpack.

"WaH!" I shriek out, being picked by my backpack and swinging me side to side. "Why the fuck?!"

I'm suddenly dropped and poked and prodded by the creature's beak and squaked at repeatedly. It's acting like a dog!

"Alright, alright. Just have it!" I take off my pack and leave for the bird thing. It squeaks happily before vigorously moving things around in the sack, looking. It lets out a final definitively happy squeak. "Uhhh.."

It yanks out an open granola bar and chomps down on it.

"...Really?" I ask, incredulous of this damn big bird looking ass critter. "Ha hahha ha ha… oh good God, I thank your nonexistent ass this one time."

I let myself slump against the tree in relief over the life saving discovery. This is the point where I would find myself to no longer have rest, the moment that I would unknowingly be sealing a lifelong pact. Of taking care of this prideful, ungrateful creature.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with you now?" As it continues to rummage for more snacks, an explosion occurs to my left.

"Why?!" I mutter, and rise to look in the direction of the sound. The bird, horse, thing also turns and lets out an irritated chirp. "That's bad, that sounded real bad..."

I grab and zip out my backpack to start heading towards the sound. Before I can the head off, the beast grabs me by my collar and sets me down on its back.

"Wahh!.. what?" I flail around before being set facing backwards. It starts to move again but keeps a trotting pace.

I grab onto some of its fur, while I figure out how to go from back to front and not fall off embarrassing so. I move my left hand to hold onto its left flank than move my right to do the same. In one smooth motion I swing my legs around, first my left down to my right while pushing myself up as to not fall. I give an extra push to thrust me back locking right leg to its right flank and wrap my arms around its neck as to hopefully not fall off horribly. I hold for a few seconds as my body almost falls, but I manage to push myself back in place.

"Why, why me?" I plead out to the world, all the while the bloody creature speed up. It changes into a gallop and extends its wings in preparation. "I don't know if you can understand me, and you probably can't but I don't think we're taking off and time soooon!"

It leaps. Oh dear lord it leaped.

It also began to flap its wings and fly, like anyone even cares if that's probable to ever happen. It feels too heavy to ever realistically fly even in the best of situations, but hell, this isn't a very standard day is it? All in all, I haven't screamed yet, I'm proud of myself and I'm still alive, another plus and one I've rightfully earned. I do think so myself.

So down to my left is a stream that curves up ahead to cut off travel, its nice, pretty wide from where I see it and has two bridges on it. It comes from the left mountain behind. One's been burnt, I can tell from the smoke floating up, and the other has a load of people on it. I think I can see a carriage?

To my right is a small but thick forest before leading into the sea or a least a big lake. Most importantly though, there's a town… it's small? Not like 10 houses small thats like a village but like maybe 50 houses, probably more since I few seem, well, kinda burnt.

Another fireball erupts taking out the side of a building.

Oookay, so maybe quite a bit burnt.

"Uh, hello bird horse fellow sir, would you so kindly not throw me off but instead take us down to see all that is, quite literally, 'hitting the fan'. Thank you."

"Hmm, I do now realize I'm going insane but I still don't know how to get down. I don't want to say he's a horse and be wrong but it's the only thing I can do."

I take a handful of its neck and yank enough to pull him to slow. I push it's head down with my upper body and have my right foot tap it's belly to have speed up a bit.

"I really hope I remember correctly how the ever living fuck to do this again."

He? She? I'll go he for now for simplicity's sake and hope he doesn't throw me off now, we're still about a few hundred feet up. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it all he does is squawk in irritation than reorientated himself.

I still haven't died. And I don't feel like that's a good thing.

I take another look at the town and notice a few things. One, it's a lot bigger up close. Two, there seems to by a lot of people setting fire to places. Three, people are fighting down there… let my rephrase people are dying down there. There barely any resistance, any defenders at all. The attacking force, while dangerous, are just bandits if anything. Still a bunch of murderous cunts if you ask me. There's one closer to me than the rest, some axe wielding one chasing a red haired women? I don't mean a ginger like bright red, like feminist red hair, but better styled to actually look al natural.

The woman? Girl? Lady? She sees me, and quickly dives to the ground off at the side, and the bandit man? Well, whatever exact creature I'm riding on is called, it has claws and teeth. The look of surprise on his face when he saw me. It's a look to remember, plenty of shock, confusion and fear in one split second. Before death, quite a horrific death, my horse eagle of death got him a fast quick end. Tore his head off with his beak, snapped his neck in two and crushed his chest with a paw. We left a mangled corpse and a crushed head, nothing more.

I want to say I did the noble thing, that I picked the girl up and sent her on her way, but I think she was more scared of me right then than the bandits. She ran off as soon as she could but I believe she lived, looked like the survivalist type to me.

After, I headed on to find more of them, I'll be honest, the blades their using we're odd. I picked up a sword off the third one and pilfered a scabbard for it. I grabbed a knife off the fifth… look I have a thing for knives okay and it had a gold trim. I parried and ran my blade through seven while my partner clawed the hell out of eight. The bastards where going around in pairs till now, came across a group of three, so while we're handling two. The third was sneaking up behind me, I at the time didn't notice him and should probably work on keeping on top of my bloodlust.

Good news though, I didn't die. Gooder news, I made a friend, he's the one who saved me. He truly is a monster of a man. Like think one the tallest person you know and then imagine them next to someone who's a whole foot tall. He's like seven feet tall and had the most serious face known to man. His name… well, okay I did make a discovery too and this is the bad news, whatever he's saying sounds like gibberish. Sound like japanese? Am I racist or just crazy. I'll go with racist, I'd rather not be insane this early into this. Any how, he's 'buff' like not crazy over the top but better than me and most people. Dammit McDonald's. He's got an axe too, iron I think, good make and nice detailing.

We've found another group, an archer and swordsman, helped them out finishing off a group of six-ish. My tall axe friend seems to take charge, he looks good at it.

We found the main group I think. Three swordsmen, four axe men, two spearmen, an archer and a priest robe wearing fellow with a book. Their all surrounding one, quite more well armored dude on a horse. I fly over them one last time before coming back to my group. I just hold up my hands with ten fingers, then another two. Leader axe man points at me than at the sky. Than at the sword and himself down the main road, he points at the archer to do down an alley. They give him a nod, I give a mock salute and we take off.

I fly up and climb onto the two story house we were hiding behind and watch for a good time to strike. Our glorious leader started it off with embedding his axe into a swordsman's head and our swordsman slices the neck of an axe men. My mount tenses up and we pounce on a swordsman before he can try to avenge his fallen brothers. The archer gets lucky and headshots the last swordsman, making him crumple to the ground. One of their axe men engages our leader, he parries and pushes him toward our swordsman who stabs him in the back. Their archer attacks ours with help from a spearman keeping him for letting an arrow fly, and is promptly cut down by the spearman. I'm fighting the priest, he's raising his book and speaking something under his breath.

"AGHHHHH!" OH GOD WHAT IN THE EVERLIVING FUCK.

Lighting really, how?! Just how, how I am I supposed to fight a damn mage… How am I still alive? By the look on his face he's surprised by this too. Should've cast your damn thunder bullshit magic but now I've sliced your face, ha, take that.

Oh god, spear! Back, back, back. Okay do the stand on you hind legs and roar like a lion thing. Good, and now stab. Got him in the neck! Shit I lost my sword, I'll take your lance, thank you my good sir. Oh that's not good, our sword dude injured, he's holding his wounded side. Their fighting against an archer, spearman and two axes… make that one axe, sword man still hanging in there. We take flight again and impale the archer with my lance.

"Whoa, that's too close!" I lean back into my dodge from a sword swipe from the mounted swordsman, new to the fight. My new lance slides out of the dead archer accompanied by a sickening gasping sound from the archer. Must've missed his vital organs, ugh, sorry.

Me and the enemy cavalry cycle each other while our swordsman manages to kill their axe man, not before long being cut down by their spearman. Our leader axes him in the side after successfully calling his feint. My combatant charges me and I hold my lance low hidden from his view at the ready. He slashes me, it digs into the flesh of my shoulder to my upper arm, and leaves a searing pain in its wake. The pain overwhelmed me for a second and I nearly dropped my only weapon. To counter attack, lifting and turning my lance to curve and pierce his unprotected armpit. He raises his blade to block my efforts, my lance slides across his arm, causing a lengthy cut on contact. He drops his sword from the harm, it falls to the ground. The tip of the lance slides past the armor, severing leather straps along the way, sliding past the ribs and ruptures the heart and left lung almost instantaneously.

His horse neighs fiercely and quite frightened as its rider falls off, I pat my own steed for a job well done. My lead shouts something at me, could hear him even if I could understand em. I turn and wave, smalling a small smile while at. I think my left arms fallen asleep, and I fall off my mount, fortunately landing on my right arm for the most part. I can feel water or something pooling around the area of my left shoulder. My mount and lead both lean down to check on me, both watching me with an odd look. My mount with a guilty look. Can a creature like this feel guilty, huh, I guess he is more like a cat or dog after all. Lead is barking at me, holding my shoulder before moving my right arm to hold my shoulder. Silly man, pouring water all over me, heh.

"Oh, hhey so is there something else you need from nme." Lead take out a vial of something and pours some down my throat, a third maybe before I can talk again. My friendly neighborhood magical mount come over to give licks my face after he's done. "Rascal."

"Waait, I chust realized, youra Griffen aren't you? Huh… funny hows that is." I mumble out before passing out from the blood loss and letting my head fall to the floor.

* * *

**Okay look**

I'm writing this cus i got a few ideas I want to expand on, work on my writing, and I wanted to write an actual romancey and sad and grey fic. Really I just want to write at my own pace and in my own manner. Work on interactions and such. **Yes,** I do know that this will be a **self insert,** but I wont have me be overpowered. No super fast **weapon mastery,** probably better observational skills and any real life skills I remember I have and skill I would choose to develop in a new world. I'll have to work out how old I'd be to not die to easily in the new world. Like being too young and weak or to old and tired. (Basic time line stuff. Note: I'd be 16 in this exact chapter)

I would if I was a better writer, personally I want this to be around 60 chapter by the end of it. Other than it being a self insert, it will me being unable to do magic (another chapter will explain this) but make me have a larger than normal or huge magic resistance.(again I will explain this at a later date, ps is there a word for characters having large magic resistances like writers putting themselves into stories being called self inserts and other acronyms)

**Robins, **ohhhhkay first i'll have female than male than female.(Dont question, plot things or do, I dont control you) I like twin robins tho. If i choose that, fem robin will keep the Robin name, unlike most fic will have her take a new name, i do know why they do tho. Male robin, i'll call Jay like 'Blue Jay' and 'Red Robin'. Cool, calm, 'collected in face of danger' male and passionate 'magic the shit out you' dragon mom. Oh oh almost forgot, fem Morgan will be 'Morgan' and male Morgan will be 'Marc' or 'Mark'... hmm I'll work on it. (Better name will be found) Look I love both of them, their great and dont want to fuck up their speech or anything so I'll work on it.

**Time travel,** I'll give you the chance to figure out how I'm treating it working out on your own. I've learned from my notes and advice not to treat you all like idiots. But damn I ama throw y'all in a loop cus… sniff, fuck I'm not goina like right that bit, but i will I'll do it to put my thoughts to rest. The HP fandom have some tips I can take so I'll check it out.

I didn't mean to have this take so long…. But i got distracted. By distracted i mean i had homework and finals and unmotivated ideas, aslo college summer classes. I do want to continue my rwby fic and I will, its just that well, season 5 and 6 fucked me up real bad. I have an idea of what to right for season 2 and 3, 4 is just an intermission anyway. I can easily work around Destiny's plot to make, its just that rwby has mucked up dust, semblances, aura and magic. I've started work on unstringing the warn ball mess that is it. Al give you a tid bit tho, I'll clarify that you cant manipulate dust like Weiss if you run out or don't have any aura but you can if you have some sort of levitation ability. I did want to write any rwby fic but I got real stuck on how I would do story after some character interactions. (It was not at all balanced, if you cant tell im a big fan of Thanos and his plan. I also don't like starting projects i know i cant finish, i so I'll find a way to manage it)

(Side note: politics is getting fucking wack, Trump is going to win by the biggest damn landside by anyone will ever seen. Trump will have to strangle the Dems to get any work done after the election.)

PS, I do actually love wyverns and Griffins leave a comment if you know were to get pushies of mythical creatures like them.


	2. Death and its Dues

Trump, the absolute madlad. The meme war 2: Electric Boogaloo

* * *

Death and its Dues

"Live, dammit, live," I mutter under my breath, jogging with a boy's near lifeless form in my arms. I round the corner and enter the town square to find injured civilians and town guards readying themselves. "Yes. Yeah! Over here! Healer!"

"What's happened young man?" The older priest looking fellow responds.

"He has a severe shoulder wound, w-."

"Vulnerary?"

"As soon as I could get it into him."

"How long ago?" He asks, motioning me to place him down onto one of the emergency hospital cots and taking his staff to analyze the wound itself.

"10 minutes maybe more."

"I'm so sorry,"

"What, no what do you mean?"

"He has no pulse, he's dead,"

"But, I-"

"It's not your fault my son, you did the best you could,"

* * *

**l**

* * *

"How long ago?" He asks, motioning me to place him down onto one of the emergency hospital cots and taking his staff to analyze the wound itself.

"10 minutes maybe more."

"He's lucky." His staff pulses for a second before the light flows into the unconscious body. "That's weird..."

"What's wrong?"

"First, I scanned for wounds. His left collar bone is completely shattered, his respective upper arm was also lacerated, and some internal bleeding. Do you see this black mark here." The priest points at his patients right area of the abdomen. "It's lighting, recent too. Due to the spread of the mark and his size and age, he should be dead. I'll keep working on his wounds but his body seems to be less than response to my magic, though it might just be his more lightening demanding more attention over the wide area its affected him. Where exactly did you say that both of you got these wounds from?"

"We were with two others and we came across some of the bandits being lead by one of their captains, we engaged in combat and we were able to get rid of them-" I started to recount while the healer and a random guard listening in sputters in surprise.

"Excuse me sir, but would you please come with me?" The guard 'requests', though it sounds more like an order.

"I'm sorry but I need to watc-"

"It'll only be for a moment and our priests of Naga are the best, I can assure you."

"..Fine," I reply, following the guard to a tent attached to a slightly burnt and crushed building with many more of his compatriots.

"Sterling! Why'd you bring a civie to the command post, we don't have time to deal with missing person at moment if you haven't noticed. We have enough problems as is, let the medic handle him."

"Shut up Jackson, Chief sir, I have news about the western threat"

"Explain." An older man demands.

"One of the new survivors claims to have dealt with your big problem for you sir."

"Well, if I'll be damned, if it isn't Walhart the 'Conqueror', heheha. If you keep doing me favors at this pace, I won't be able to pay you back in this lifetime." The chief takes out chairs for the both of us and waves off the rest of his staff.

"You can always hand me your first born if it comes down to it." I take the offered seat.

"Ha, well it looks like I'll be owing you a life dept in that case. Anyhow, what's this I'm hearing about you taking on a full company of bandits." Pouring out a cup of tea, and setting done his hat.

"I rounded a couple of fighters in their own firefights and lead them against the main bandit group, before they harmed more civilians."

"Well I'm thankful, we should be able to round up the stranglers without having to worry about them organizing to take the square. So, anyone in that group able to keep up with? Got a trainee in mind?"

"Yes, young man. He has potential, he's a good Griffin rider and scout. He was heavily injured and being healed as of this moment." The chief at this, takes a spit take at a realization.

"..Wait, did you say Griffin rider? How old is this 'young man?'"

"He looks around sixteen."

"How, how in the world does anyone tame a Griffin at the age of sixteen? Their more likely to bite your head off than anything else, I know some girl in Roseanne tamed a wyvern a while back."

"He is strong, and if I'm careful he can turn out even better."

"Fiiiine, you can have him. I don't have the stables available anyway. What does he use?"

"He's used a sword longer than a lance, I'll see what he prefers at a later date. How many are at the bridge?"

"There's a small army sat there. Armored, archers, calvary, healers, mages, the whole nine yards and some uppity young commander. Got about forty or more before, maybe half that now, but there are more coming. This 'commander' wants me to give in, forfeit the town and he 'won't kill all of us'. Thinks he can scare me with a dozen letters."

"Then will have to see if he is truly strong enough to get his way. What do we have?"

"I've lost some odd of mine, eighteen swordsman, lost seven, ten archers, lost five and six calvary, lost four of them. Full team of the clergy, Naga be blessed."

"That's… bad."

"I was in the national army, but the rest of my boys and girls are just guardsmen. You willing to come back into service. Pays not that great, but you get to have a fighting chance."

"Still have my armor?"

"Could never get around to moving it. Your still not allowed to color it red though, or horns."

"Why'd you think I'd want to do that, concerns me."

"Ha, we got a horse for you to, one didn't die with its rider.."

"Where?"

"Leftmost in the stables, and please don't snap too many sliver axes, they don't grow on trees."

"I'll try not to, tell your subordinates not to attack my companion and his mount will you."

"Just be there, we'll be attacking at noon."

"Wait… do you have a spare saddle, he'll need one?"

"I'll have one of mine bring one to him with a sword and some armor." Walhart stands, pushes his seat back into place and heading out to the medical tents.

* * *

"Hey kid, how are you holding up." I ask the.. honestly strange looking young man.

"Hi, oss 'dII lkie to kwno hwrere I ma rhhigt onw..." The teenanger looks up at me from a cross legged position and waves after realizing I don't follow what he is trying to say to me.

"Huh, do you know any other languages kid?" I clarify, waving my hands in a circle.

"..." He just looks up at me in confusion before shrugging.

"You don't look like your from out here." I sit down next to him, patting him on the shoulder. "So I'm going to try to bring to get you up to date even so. Got it?"

"..." He gives a tentative nod.

"You know how the people who trying to kill, pillage and rape everyone? There's more of them, why? Corrupt weak politicians. I need you to help me, I've seen you fight, your good, better than most for what I suppose is your first battle. We'll have to work on your control so that you don't start killing just anyone, but we have time. I need you, I need that power, I need your strength… so will you fight?" I finish my monologue and hold out my hand to the kid to shake.

"Ill lollow uo sa ar is ud eed me." He grabs me hand and manages to pull me to my feet, I helped with that.

"Where is your Griffon anyway? Your 'bird'." I query, adding description with a hands flapping motion and a gazing look with a hand over my eyes. He puts one finger up and softy whistles out a quick 4 note tune.

The creature jumps down gracefully from a second story building to a balcony than to the entrance of the tent. It pokes its head in and squawks in greeting and the impromptu rider starts petting it to its satisfaction.

"Hmm, she looks about 3 or 4 years old maybe, a good match." I comment as two guardsman approach us, handing me my armor in a pack and axe and him a sword and saddle. The last guiding a nervous black horse to opposite the Griffon.

"Your equipment sirs." They grant at the same time before they leave us.

"Wait, let me give you a hand." I set down my own things and start on showing him how to put on the harness onto the Griffon and the rest of the parts in order.

"There, it should be good to go now." I assure, tightening some of the straps as he starts on his own armor. "This must not be your first mount, wonder where your from..."

"Alright, come on follow me." I motion for him to follow, after mounting my own steed and dawning my old armor.

* * *

"Walhart! Fine day we're having no?" Greets the chief waving us over to walls of town with his own troops in formation. "Ah, you must be that young man Walharts been praising!"

"..." The rider flicks between I and the chief before waving shyly.

"He doesn't know much Valmese when I tried to talk with him but he seems to know commands at the very least."

"Well I guess it couldn't all be good news today.." The chief lamates. "Still, a Griffon rider! And one so young too!"_-

"Just get on with please, where do you need him?"

"Left flank, definitely. The rivers thicker there, only enemy cavalry should be able to cross. He, your and the last of my cavalry will try to gain the advantage there. My knights and I will take the bridge with archer support. The right flank is shallow enough to allow infantry so I'm sending my swordsman with my team of clergy there. The two of you are my ace, also the terrain, but mainly you. I'm hoping they'll send some infantry to our left and drown a couple."

"AHMM!." The kid nudges my shoulder, and points in the direction of the bridge. Over on the other side of the river, the enemy is heading in our direction a few minutes before they arrive.

"MEN! Form ranks! The enemy approaches our position! We must not let them through, everyone is counting on us!" The chief declares, jogging to his men.

"Come on, your with me!" I commanded, to which he follows soaring ahead of me, landing at the edge of the river.

"Thank Naga for reinforcements," one of the horsemen mutter.

"Naga had nothing to do with it," I reply.

"Heads up, we're going to have company." Another one notices.

The advancing force consisting of infantry, armored and horse units rush into the river to meet the defenders. UNFORTUNATELY, after the horses cross and the infantry reach about half way in, a particularly strong wave intercepts them and most are sent against the pillars of the bridge. The knight are luckier as their heavier and have had more time to react because of that, less casualties on their end. The Griffon rider takes out a horsemen before going about to harass what's left of the other troops wading through the river. Walhart and his comrades attack just as they slow from exiting the river, catching them at a disadvantage. Walhart himself handled two of them in the same engagement. With four left it allowed very little room for error and one the guardsmen fell with other killing the one who had slain him. The Griffon and its rider in the meantime had been busying themselves with clearing up what remained of the infantry and knocking knights into the bridge when they were too much trouble to kill outright.

"My power is greater than yours!" I shout, driving my axe into one of the enemy horsemen's chests.

"He's quite good at clearing out the rabble isn't he," The remaining guardsmen comments, facing the utter chaos of the enemy had themselves stuck in, the river and the rider seemed to fight together almost.

"Ready yourself, we need to get some of the attention off of him," I reply, spurring my horse into the enemy ranks. I set my axe horizontally, and take a lancers head from his shoulders. Our griffon gets caught up in a wind spell and is thrown to the enemy's side of the riverbank.

"GAK!" He yells, falling out of the saddle and drops his blade a feet away from a man in silver commander's armor.

"No," I whisper, the silver warrior raises his spear, smiling. The blade is plunged into the riders chest erupting with the young man screaming in pain. The griffon stands and charges the commander in an effort to protect her rider. The silver warrior side steps the attempt and plunges his blade into the beasts flank. The blade is dislodged after a second and the griffon collapses alongside its rider.

"I've fought drunkards at bars with more skill than yourself!" Walhart and the other horsemen get to the other side before they can be finished off as the commander merely was circling and jeering at the injured pair. The horsemen charges and routes the group of mages standing in the back. Walhart knocks the commander back, shattering his spear as he tries to block an overhand strike. When the commander falls to the ground, Walhart slams his axe into his helm and it slices through it like butter, splitting his head in half, coatting the blade with brain matter.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look, look its over, come on, please. Stay awake just a little longer," I rush to the no name griffon rider and jump down to him. I move my hands over his wound, dear Naga thats alot of blood. I grab a sachal from my horse and pull out a few vulneraries, why didn't I bring more vulneraries. Oh god, I never even got to know his name. "The healer will be here shortly. Make a noise, anything. Open your mouth, it'll be fine, it'll be fine."

"Fa-Farui, Farei, Ferui," The man mumbles, taking a drink from one the vulneraries, while I raise his head to be more comfortable.

"Come on, keep on speaking, stay awake and keep your eyes open,"

"Blah, gah ba," He starts to violently cough up blood. The griffon rubs their head against their rider's in shared pain. Blood has been piling around my fingers, his breaths becoming increasingly erratic and their grip on my arm hardens before letting go.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no… "

* * *

**ll**

* * *

Our griffon gets caught up in a wind spell and is thrown to the enemy's side of the riverbank.

"GAK!" He yells, falling out of the saddle and drops his blade a feet away from a man in silver commander's armor.

"No," I whisper, the silver warrior raises his spear, smiling. The enemy commander pulls back to plunge into him, the rider rolls out of the way and clumsily grabs his fallen blade.

"Heh, looks like you have some fight in you yet!" The commander announces. The griffon straightens out and joins her rider in his defense.

"Come on! We have to help him," I order as we rush through the river. The rider dodges and quickly climbs back onto his griffon as the enemy commander gathers his breath.

"I've had enough of you! Mages, take them down," He commands, fore they can follow his instruction, are shattered by the two Valm horsemen. Walhart separates off from his partner and joins the griffon rider against the commander. I knock him back and the rider slices his back causing him to fall to his knees. "HOW DARE YOU. You unblessed inbreds, I'll have your heads for this."

"You will be having no ones heads, in this case you could say that you'd have one less in fact," I comment out before dropping my axe and cleanly decapitating him in one swing.

The griffon rider wipes his forehead and the both of them lay down to gaze up at me.

"YOUR LEADER HAS FALLEN, SURRENDER!" I shout for all to hear. To my announcement slows both sides, making them turn to me and those on the other side of the bridge to cautiously take a look to confirm for themselves.

"Oh, thank her holyness," A random onlooker sighs out.

"Surrender and you will not be executed!" I add, and at that statement the senior ones drop their weapons. The young stubborn ones at their superiors actions, reluctantly cave and follow suit.

* * *

Healers are running frantically back and forth to wounded soldiers on the floor desperately trying to save and mend as many as they can. A table between the chief and the dead commander's lieutenant was quickly set up for them to discuss terms on the bridge itself. The lieutenant looks scared while being stared down by the chief and myself, standing off to the side.

"This is how this is going to go," the chief starts. "I'm going to ask you some questions and your going to answer as best you can or I'll let his griffon. I can always get another one of your men to do it for me."

"Alright alright! I'll tell you everything that I know," The lieutenant bends at the threat, pulling out an opened letter with a golden stamped X. "I don't get paid enough anyway.."

"That from one of the noble houses, you do know the punishment for forgeries, yes," I look strenly at him, reading the letter my jaw drops. "They, those absolute wretches."

"What is it?" The chief asks.

"A threat to enforce taxes in short," I hand the paper for him to read.

"..I have to ask. Can you handle this?" He pleads, handing the paper back after reading it twice.

"Yes.. but I'll need some of your men," I turn to the sheepish lieutenant. "And your lot are going to help, unless you want the townsfolk to hang you." I add.

"Ah. Well! When do we start sir?" He queries.

"We'll leave at next dawn," I turn to my old friend.

"I'll send some of my healers and anyone else I can spare."

"Thank you, both of you," They bow and I turn to leave the bridge. _This will not be easy._

* * *

Midday

"Hello," I greet the griffon rider of few words, we're in a simple sparsely wooded area. He waves back from his place by the beasts side, he has some more fitting clothing. Probably gifted to him by the townsfolk, armor set aside.

"I know you don't have a place to go, I think," I ponder and wait a moment. "How would an adventure sound?"

He tilts his head and shrugs, holding out his hand to me and another scratching the griffon.

"An adventure it'll be than," I say smiling, taking his hand in mine. He's so small, like my baby brother that I never had till now. What an adventure we'll have!

* * *

-full team of the clergy= 4 healers

So school is gotten me real fucked up, my uploads might be more reliable tho

I did some revising and ive settled on a down, decent, worse, than balanced arcs to the story. Ima have to work on my foreshadowing and other bits. Ive fuxed up my timeline and I'm going to try an figure out how to set up a picture for the story. (fuck, my stories are getting real just sad, Like Unforturate Series Of Events levels of sad wtf is wrong with me) If I didn't already say, i figured out how not make my shit take a bigger effort to read on mobile. Im actually going to try my hand at romance this time around.

Ive read other stories that have gone into their self insert abilities and etc, i really dont have that much of a preference for combat related things, but for this chapter i using sword than a lance/spear later maybe trench knives (like knuckle dusters but sharp). I might add modern assets where it would seem reasonable.


	3. Fire and Brimstone

God this election is gonna be a total trip. Greta is an absolute pawn, the most adorable and obvious use of a pawn I have ever seen.

* * *

Camp stables

"_God, fuckin. Get. In. That. Bitch_!" I thickly demand of my blade. I'm fidgeting with my sword trying to put it in my sheath as to not constantly be holding it. _I am so done with this place. I want to go home already. Wish I knew some actual local swears._

I could do with the clothing, it wasn't all scratchy and shit if one were to be honest. Food's pretty good, mainly dependent on where Wally's gucci gang has decided to stop at. Salad, steak, fish, not many fruits sadly, no soda, but waters good enough. God I love actually having a metal water bottle. I wont lie, I said fuck it with my vow against alcohal. Felt bad, but I needed the stuff. I have like 3 makeshift bottles full of.. a certain concentration of alcohol. The bottles were more like a mix between a cup and bucket, like a weird canteen thing. LOOK, I don't have a way to tell, but I'd rather not die from the plague or some dumb shit in my water.

I've named my Griffon, Caf or Cafe, but I say like 'Caff'... Not like Caf or anyone one else know would what I'm fucking saying. Did I also mention that it's really boring. Like, I wake up, feed Caf and myself, say hi to people, follow Wally around. Wally and I train some times, he kicks my ass, I fly with Caf and we fight people. I don't know who the people are, but they seem a bit to much on the thievery, rapey and murderous kind.

The people are weirder than what you would expect. Like anime hair and magic shit, luckily I seem to be immune to all that bullshit crap, annoyingly to the healing variety as well. Potions work though, I don't want to know what is in any of that shit. I've got a collection of knives too. Gotta have a hobby man.

Wally's got this main tent thing, big map, wood figures and I generally try to help by nudging them in less.. compromising formations. It's not a great way of communicating but it's better than gibberish and Wally actually pays action, most of the others who get to go in there just look confused. We got a dude with a red plume feather thing, he's boring. There's a cute girl in a white cloth thing, found out she was the head healer of ours later on. We have a Wizard™, so he's weird? I think he's angry at me.

Why, I think it's because I saw with his cloak open and caught a glimpse of some wack medallion with a bunch of eyes. We also got some of the OG guards from the town I turned up in, I like stalking them and laughing at their shenanigans.

There aren't that many mounted units other than me and Wally. Wally usually just sends me to scout. We've mainly been going… I want to say south following the mountains, don't quote me. Every town we've come across has had those asshole soldiery dudes doing assholery things. We've gotten most of them to turn traitor, Wally has a nat 20 charisma, most we kill though. Some of the recruits have started looking at me weirdly though, Wally's just left with some one day and I decided to start training them. We have like 100~ people now, around that amount. These guys are like 20, I know I'm good, but what the fuck am I supposed to teach them. I cant even speak their language properly! We have 2 new flighty dudes, they got dragons.~

I don't know if they can spew fire, but I won't test them either way.

Caf likes stealing my food a little to much, she's a cheeky shit. I have a few books, teaching myself to read etcetera. Wally gave me this cool looking blue plume helmet, I think it means I'm a higher up. I just think it's neat! I've learned like, one word during this whole wacky thing. It's been what, a month, let me check…. Okay it has been like 2 months, 3 weeks, 4 days and a couple of hours.

Is it weird that I did all my homework from, well back home. Bored I guess. I swear if I even have the chance I'm figuring how plumbing works and putting down proper sanitation in every damn building in this magical shit hole. I HAVE STANDARDS.

I got a spear too, but I'm not very good with it yet. Axes are fun, Wally's good with em, but to be honest. Who the fuck uses an axe, ITS A TOOL. A farming implement, damn illiterate blights. For some reason, I've been watching sparring matches. There's little else to do, axes are really good against like spears and lances. Now you might be saying, 'the poleaxe is literally used against weapons like lances for that reason', but the axe dudes weren't even using POLEAXES. Their using like aNgRy lumber axes, I eventually got annoyed enough en challenged an axe user or two that had been kicking everyone else's ass. And well...

* * *

Training area

People's Liberation Army of Valm, Southern Branch

Some forrest

An encampment of tents reside inside a forest, all set up to be easily taken apart at a moment's notice. In a clearing void of grass a makeshift arena has been set up, with practice weapons and padding on spare sets of armor. Currently it is hosting a wide selection of veterans, recruits and our newly promoted captain of air units. I would only realize the helmet's true significance nearing the middle of the conflict.

Off to the side are two healers watching to make sure no one dies, or at least try, can't really heal a smashed head. In the end, the sword team had won against has won against both axe and bow. Axe had won against bow, and magic. Lance had won against only bow, they and Axe were preparing for a bout.

The new captain was watching from a low tree, eating lunch. The axes charge in and one their blades into a blocking lance, shattering it as it tries to block. Another spear unit seems to lunge at the same axe unit a little too hard and pierces his shoulder through. He lets out a screen and the healers rush onto the arena pushing everyone aside. The soldier seems left scared and shaken from their own actions, stepping outside while the other is dragged off to the side.

The person acting as a referee in this, signals for both teams to take another. At this our new captain jumps down, grabs a spear and protective gear from a rack. As the captain comes onto the field, his allies start smirking and the enemy tries to protest, shouting at the ref. He just shrugs before counting down and everyone prepares themselves.

"^" _I hope that's like a 3 or something._

" " _Why does just sound, so weird… _

"#!" _Oh god, oh fuck. Why do I do these things?_

The spear side braces while the axes charge the defending line of the four of us. Two lock their weapons and the captain thrusts at an axes swing path. The axeman stumbles back. _Remember, pull back and make consecutive thrusts. _

An ally blocks a swing headed for my back. _Keep theeeem on the defensive, oh thank the holy fuck. _

I swing my spear at the previous axeman, he slams my weapon toward the ground and trapping me. I push forward, catching his feet causing him to fall to the ground. He drops his axe and I have him by swordpoint? He surrenders and I turn to scope out the rest of the battleground_._

Two of ours are out for the count, one enemy nudges the other and points me out. One swings their blade over. I sidestep and jab their side. The other swings sideways, I redirect it upward with my own blade. I leave my spear in my left and punch him in the jaw with my empty right. He actually falls to the ground, straight knocked out cold. The last enemy standing steadies himself by the time I've handled the other one, raising his axe he lunges for me. I turn, smack his aim off course and swipe him off his feet, holding him at spearpoint. _I'm going to pass out, god I need more exercise or maybe just water._

I move my spear to act as a cane to lean on and take a breath, I turn spotting my ally down for the count. His opponent is holding their side before taking a swing at me. I think I can hear people cheering us on from off to the side. I fumble with my spear barely blocking his attack from coming into contact with my shoulder. We struggle, I feel myself giving and shove him back in a short burst of effort. He stumbles, I jab him twice and throw it at his chest. It bounces off with a clang and I grab it again, holding the edge at eye level with him lying exhausted on the floor.

"_Fucking, _Yield." I command, to which he drops his axe eagerly to. "Thanks."

"UY'OD idd ehxstermly well!" One of the lancers in my group slaps me on the back and says a last bit under his breath, "Oms lagd ouy iddided ot help us otu, won usch ucmh money thanks to ouy."

"Ehy, insce ouy helped emn otu, take this," He hands me a pouch of coins, "I ophe this si'nt ibrbey to oss and etg etcutde for this."

I.. tap him on the shoulder, turning him around to see Wally and the other main tent regulars. Despite the language barrier I knew his words were swears and the international acknowledgement that we we're all in trouble from the silence in the arena. _They_ _did clear this with Wally an pals, right. Of course they didn't did they? ...sigh._

* * *

I give Caf a scratch, start grooming her with a brush and comb. I think it's like ivory, I looks white and it cost me like… 20 gold. So I should start mentioning the economics of this place, 10 copper lookie things seem to be 1 gold tablet. 10 gold is 1 silver it seems. When I went to buy bread I got like 5 loafs for 15 coppers. I'll be honest, I don't think it's copper, looks more like bronze but my glasses weren't clean so I don't know to be honest. I have around, hmm, 50ish gold saved up. I did however get a nice green satchel at the last town. I think I might buy a better saddle or a good sleeping bag, just anything better.. maybe a cape, a cape sounds cool.

I wonder what magic actually is, looks cool, stings but still cool. It's either gruesome dudes, fire, lightning, wind. and.. uh darkness. Imagine black magic, now make it weirder, that's what some enemy mages have been using. If the enemy uses it that means your the good guys right? Healing staves, feel tinglingly or like cool water on itchy skin. Head cleric lady seems obsessed with trying to make it work on me more than just with bruises and small cuts.

"_Fuck, I'm going to be late._" I growl out, grabbing my notepad and pencil before leaving Caf's side.

* * *

Command Tent

"I can not believe this young man! No boy, he's a mere boy, why would anyone ever bring a child out here! We're at war, war!" Ms. Plainetine shouts in frustration, holding her staff in her lap.

"It was just a regular training tournament Felica, they wouldn't have killed him," Goerge pointed out, trying to calm his colleague down. Taking off his helm and placing it on the table.

"As irritating as the boy is, he seems to have a reassuring effect on the troops. To have grown adults rely on a child to save them, honestly!" Zekiel rants, setting his tome on the table as well. _We're a bunch of loyalists, traitors and peasants. Of course they would look up to a powerful flying savour._

"He can do the job, even with the language barrier. Competent soldiers like him aren't cheap, his loyalty is admirable. His natural skill as a Griffin rider is especially useful now," I state, rolling out a map of the surrounding territories that made up Valm. "He'll grow out of his childish tendencies soon… He's also the closest thing to tactician we have available."

"Pah, he might not be a real tactician, but he has more sense than the lot of us combined!" George groans. _Ain't that the cold truth._

"He got lucky," Zekiel comments in a scathing tone.

"If I remember correctly, and I do, you wanted to send our calvary through a swamp in order to flank. Which wouldn't have worked at all by the way," George retorts. Zekiel simply huffs, looking bitter.

"Where is he anyway?" Plainetine asks, just before the teen in question bursts into the tent, with a notebook. "That's new."

"Sorry," he mumbles, taking a seat between Walhart and Plainetine. Walhart headed the group with Zekiel to his left and the teen to his right. _He needs more confidence._

"Now that we're ALL here now, can we start?" Zekiel asks, in an annoyed tone.

"Zekiel, why don't you start us off then?" I request, sliding a case across the table toward him.

"Hmmfp, as you all already know, we are in Baron Varicas's territory. Loyalist support is higher in the towns we've been passing through, the state capitol will have to be forcefully occupied. I say we gather troops and invade the walled off city," Zekiel argues, placing a generic horse figure followed by an archer and armoured unit to show a future amassed army entering the city and toppling a king. _Long shot, possible, high resistance._

"We'd lose a lot of people in a direct assault," George counters, our flyer commander frantically sketches as they talk.

"If we don't finish it sooner rather than later, he'll get other barons support and we'll lose this opportunity."

"The other barons are having trouble themselves," Plainetine adds.

"But for how long, we can't rely on them to be distracted forever."

The novice strategist moves the pieces around the landscape. He taps the horse on Wallart's chest, and places it on one of the towns right outside the state's capital. Having it circle the capital and gather more units knocking down troops and caravans heading to and from the capital. After a minute he stops and moves troops from the city to signal that the baron has organized to retaliate. He splits our forces into 3 parts to surround the baron's army and he opens his notebook for the rest of the leaders to see. A sketch of a caravan carrying bread and troops encountering an X before reaching a gate. On the next page is a picture of two skulls and crossbones. The left skull depicts the inside city and 5 slashed human stick figures. The right showed a forest with 2 slashed human stick figures.

"Oh thats evil, brilliant but still evil," Goerge chuckles, leaning forward resting his elbows on the table.

"It would kill more innocents than noblemen soldiers if the baron doesn't decide to attack us!" Ms Plainetine shouts, horrified.

"We wouldn't have to siege the city to win, the citizens would riot within a week or two," Zekiel speculates. _That, would weaken them much further..._

"George, do we have the strength to make it work?" I ask.

"Count Blysatier has promised us troops to arrive in the coming weeks, public dissent is high, and the baron's forced are scattered. We certainly have the men to fulfill the task, all we need is some fine tuning to the plan and it would work," Goerge answers, straightening himself and taking a better look at the map. _Thats that then._

"Good, we're heading to the next town over and start leaving squads to intercept anything headed to the capital," I command, standing up from my seat and followed by the rest of my cabinet.

"Naga would not approve, " Plainetine comments, twisting her staff in her hands while the young rider pats her shoulder. _I could care less what Naga thinks about any of this._

"We cant let the nobles get off without paying the price of traitors, " George comforts. "War ain't ever pretty."

"No, no it is not. The strong have to act were the weak cannot. So we must act now or Valm will be lost."

* * *

I like the idea of like report chapters so ya'll dont have to muddle through someone's slow ass learning curve of a new language. Instead, y'all can have nice time skip chunky chapters.

Good news: i got the first half of the plot figured out

Bad news: second half is being a bitch an half. Question really is, how meta do i wanna be?

Imma be honest, im getting real tired not being able to not give ZA TEEN (OOoooOOoOoO guess who it be representing, could be aaanyoo0Totally not a seeelf innsert) an actual name by now. Only so many damn pronouns i can pull outta my ass.

The formatting might just look weird to me, honestly its probably nothing terrible to read i hope. I pray I haven't overlooked something in the options for uploading chapters. Looks fine from the readers view i think.


	4. Verbs, Fuck em

Note: if it's in "italics", it's another language, if i fail at conveying that. Than just know that's why other people will not understand some sentences. Context clues, please notice them for the love of god

I also dont know whether or not I like writing out thoughts like this or just using a normal font, I'll see how it progresses

* * *

4\. Verbs, fuck em

"Verbs and magic can both burn in hell," I mumble, sitting against a tree. Rubbing my cut shoulder and mostly bruised body. Caf licks my face, and I pat her cheek. "Oh come on girl, go, I'll be fine. Get some water, I'll still be here."

Caf bounds off, giving a final face rub with her own. My head is raised and liquid poured down my dry throat. "Thanks."

"You need to be more careful you know," Feli comments, leaving two thirds of a vulnerary left from being poured down my throat and checking my wounds.

"Care-ful is my mid-dle name," I respond, Feli cuckles before placing her hands on my shoulders and pulling. "What are you GAAH-"

"Stay still, it'll be over soon," Feli reassures, securing her grip and slowly tearing a barbed arrow from my left shoulder. Oh dear fuck why did I never nI!hjdnjs-otice that ganintic arrow bullshit in me…. I hate and love my adrenaline, at these times. God that fucking HURT.

"Hey! Keeping talking to me, I don't need you passing out on me!," She pleaded, noticing my now pale face. "Shit.. Your still losing blood, you've lost a lot already."

"Ha don't worry Feli, it's not your fault. Not. A. All." I placate, patting her arm and coughing up blood. "I just, its my mis-take, went to far, fo-ught to many at once, di-dn't pull back, and got cocky. It was bound to end, I never knew why I got so far, never, never..."

"No, No! I can still do something! Hold still," Feli desperately grabbed her healing staff and focuses on my body.

"Heh, magic always felt weird," I mutter, half conscious and feeling my lungs slowly clear of blood. It's gets to a stalemate with Feli's magic fighting to keep me alive. She cant keep that up... If-If only I was better, I thought I'd at least last a year here. Eh, half of one sounds like a good enough place to end. Maybe I, if I was just a bit different.. different? Yeah, I-I need, need to change... Needed to.

"Hey! Hey, no please stay with me. You promised us to tell us your name, you promised me," Feli pleads, tears trickling down her face, her magic flickering. "You made a Vow." Please don't cry over me, I'm not worth all that...

"Hey, hey," I say, grabbing her attention and grasping her hand from the staff. Her focus finally shatters and healing magic stops fighting an uphill battle. "My name… is, it is ?#$$."

"Heh, never heard -- like that before," Feli comments, chuckling and tightening her grip on my hand. "Hey! Don't sleep, you need to -- - -- Caf."

My head feels so light, wish I could know what she's saying. It's so shady here, soft and cool and.. and… peaceful.

"No no no no no no no -- no no no no no no no..." Felica Plainstine painfully whispers, crying over me and clutching my limp hand.

* * *

**Vl**

* * *

"Ha don't worry Feli, it's not your fault. Not. A. All." I placate, patting her arm and coughing up blood. "I just, its my mis-take, went to far, fo-ught to many at once, di-dn't pull back, and got cocky. It was bound to end, I never knew why I got so far, never, never..."

"No, No! I can still do something! Hold still," Feli desperately grabbed her healing staff and focuses on my body. Like there's anything else I can do.

"Heh, magic always felt weird," I mutter, half conscious and feeling my lungs slowly clear of blood. It's gets to a stalemate with Feli's magic fighting to keep me alive. She cant keep that up... If-If only I was better, I thought I'd at least last a year here. Eh, half of one sounds like a good enough place to end. Hah, what a joke.

"Hey! Hey, no please stay with me. You promised us to tell us your name, you promised me," Feli pleads, tears trickling down her face, her magic flickering. "You made a Vow." Please don't cry over me, I'm not worth all that.

"Hey, hey," I say, grabbing her attention. "Focus all of your energy, here. On my heart."

"Uh, I-I don't think I have enough power to do that," Feli replies, shakily, noticing my pained breaths. "I can do it, I'm not losing another friend."

"You sho-uld braid youuur hair," I mumble, finally letting the blood loss take its toll on me.

"Hehehe, you should meet my niece. I think the two of you would be cute totehegr," Feli chuckles, tears slowing on going down her face.

"Hmm, what's she like?"

"Well… she has purple hair, more on the bluish side, in a ponytail. She wants to be a apuesgs rider, if I could so request that if she wants to join us in the future, can I rely on you to keep her safe?"

"As long as she's cute."

"Oh your a dog, you know that right."

"Yep, and I still keep you and the other healer safe. Don't I."

"Well you should know that she is 15, though I never did ask how old you are." Feli gives a pointed look and leans against me on the tree.

"I'm, uh what's the word six ten," I spout, unsure.

"Wait, your 16! How in the fuck are you able to fight so well if your just 16!"

"Shhhh, itsa seeeecret secrets. Gotta keep em them rookies on them toes."

"Really.. how many secrets do you have?."

"Hmmm, not too many, but I feel I will have many."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just a feeling, I've learned to listen to my gut."

"Well if you 'feel' taynhnig toward my niece I'll hit you with my staff. Ask me to date her first."

"Fine, fine… so can I date if it gets to that?"

"Yes… wanna hear some stories about her?"

"Hmm, let me see. Looks like I'm free for a few more hours so yeah."

"Ok, so I was visiting my brother and.."

* * *

Ambush site A, People's Liberation Army of Valm, Outside Tavasci City 50 mile~

"Where are those 2?" I mutter, zapping a poor swordsman sap to death in an instant.

"He's been injured sir, Lady Plainetine has gone to his aid," My lieutenant reports, cutting down a cretin with a bolt of fire. Just fucking fantastic.

"Fie… You 2 dunderheads, go keep any of these vermin from finishing them off," I order. And he had to get injured at the very end of the fight.

"Yes sir!" they salute and run off to the forest's edge where the 2 commanding officers are resting.

"Fucking rebels, I'll kill you all!" I enemy horsemen yells, charging me.

"Well are you just an idiot," I mutter under my breath before taking a dark tome. "Enjoy your DEATH!"

"Gak," The fucker falls to the ground from a dead center hit from my thoron tome, leaving a large hole in his chest. The deed finally seems to put into the enemy that they're not going to win and might all end up like that poor fuck. Several end up dropping their very weapons in that very instant.

"At least some of you idiots have some sense," I charge my thoron for further use. "I recommend if anyone else wants to surrender, they do so now. Or don't I'd love some more target practice!"

* * *

Tavasci, Lords Abode

"Milord, I have a report," A random commander steps into my realm.

"Be out with it then," I bark out at the stupid boy. It better be good enough to interrupt my painting.

"The 3rd battle group has failed, the rebels have control over all 6 routes into the city."

"And my trade caravan?" The commander tightenings his fist at the question.

"They never arrived, Sir."

"It's Lord to you soldier. Organize the guard, I will deal with this personal. I've lost enough money to these heathens."

"The people milord?"

"Hmm, do you think the people would organize a parade in my honor when I return from my victory. I think a statue would be fitting," I propose, not noticing the commander incredulous look.

"I hope the bakery on fifth has their famous mini cakes, unlike last week," I remark to myself. "You can go you know. I'll have your job if you don't get to work."

"Yes milord."

* * *

People's Liberation Army of Valm, Wallart's front

1 day later

"Hey Wally," Our youngest commander in the PLAV army greets, in bandages and writing on a map of our surrounding area.

"Why'd you settle for Levia as a name?" I ask, taking a seat on the other end of his desk.

"Heh, that's what your most concerned about? I'm joking, what do you need?"

"Baron Varicas has finally decided to deal with us. I want you to fight by my side and let your troops take a secondary role."

"..You must know that I can't do that. We all have to fight with all we have or we risk fail-ure," Levia responds, he cleans his glasses before looking back up at me. "That does-n't mean I need to be on the front lines with the rest, some of the others need some battle uh, experience." Hmm, I need to get you some more books.

"I see. Why did you choose that name?"

"It was the closest uuuuuh, translation I could man-age. And no I don't mind that it makes me sound like a woman, you can fight me other wise. Plus my last name is in an even worse situ-ation." I'll wait for your true name then.

"Your last name?"

"Hehehe, yeah my last name is basi-cally is the male var-iant of a female name of a town, I think? I'm not to sure. Never paid too much attention to my family history."

"Also, you don't mind if I get a silver spear for the at-tack ahead," Levia adds.

"Just don't break it," I reply with a smirk.

"Oh please, I'm not you," He asks sarcastically with a shit eating grin. Oho, training will be hell for you.

* * *

Pinevienro, Ambush Position B

"Levia, sir!" A scout greets, moving a tree branch out of her way to enter a small clearing. "Marvin has spotted the enemy coming from the west." At least it's from the west, so we should be harder to see from up here.

"Their more annoy-ing to keep an eye on than a drunk matador," I mutter, scratching Caf's sleeping head.

"Uhhh, what should we do sir," She asks, confused but chipper.

"Tell Vernon to take this to the rest of the leaders, and for him to take the fast route to them but to come back SEALTHY this time," I emphase, handing her a red letter.

"Heh, Vernon is more likely to stumble upon the enemy then sneak past them."

"Just get Vernon on it please."

"Yes sir!" She salutes mockingly before leaving smiling to herself.

"..Maybe I shouldn't be so friendly with my own troops," I ponder with my thoughts. "What do you think Caf?".

Cheep!

"Hmm yes, It's no use being an asshole here and now. It's a fresh start, I can be so much more here. They're not as hopeless as mine are back home. … God we've killed so many.. No no! I killed them. I just let you restain them for me to kill. Your my stead, not the rider.. I hope it's worth it in the end." I mutter, leaning against Caf's rising and lowering chest. Caf wraps a wing around me and began purring to comfort me.

* * *

2 miles from Pinevienro, Her Holiness Faithful Thousand Sliver Warriors, Lord Varicas's Personal Army

"How far is that damn town," Lord Varicas grumble's out to my silent amusement.

"It is not so much farther milord," I reply, dripping with venom, the lord totally oblivious. The forest previously obscuring our view of the town, slowing parted granting us vision of a set of wooden and stone gates to the town in question.

"Don't worry milord, I am certain we slaughter these heathens with ease!" My lieutenant shouts. God, this is why I'd rather have that smith's girl as my lieutenant. At least she isn't such an ass kisser, even if she isn't as proficient in combat or that much of a leader.. Oh, oh, OH, that doesn't look good.

"What in the world, how many of them did the reports place them at?" My lieutenant asks, skittish now being able to see the battlement armed with.. A lot of rebels.

"The ones that managed to get through and weren't delirious, said they were around four or five hundred," I reply, raising my hand to signal my troops to stop. "That looks like around a hundred or more archers.

"I matter not how many they have I, their oh so merciful lord. Will offer them a chance to surrender," Varicas states, leading his horse to approach the wall. "Hello! You may know my name, Lord Varicas's, I do not wish to harm you but I cannot allow my countrymen to be harassed by your lot any longer!" Amazing speech there.

"So if isn't our great lord. Walhart, come take at this!" A cloaked mage shouts, leaning over the wall to give a mocking wave.

"Lord Varicas," A giant of an imposing armored figure greets. "It is so nice, you have decided to grace us with your presence."

"I assume must be the famed Walhart the Conqueror. I appreciate the leader of the rebellion coming forward to surren- " Varicas spectualutes, .

"I will not be surrendering today. And certainly not to someone as weak you are."

"Have it your way then maggot," The lord's attitude flips. "Commander, leave none of the traitors alive." Fuck me

"Aye."

"Archers, Ready!" Walharts commands his forces. I don't get paid enough

"Form ranks!" I shout, milord retreats behind our lines and I move to direct my troops further.

* * *

Pinevienro, Ambush Squadron

"When do we go?" Sasha, asks getting fidgetly.

"As they charge toward the gate," I reply, climbing onto Caf's back. "We hit them from the back, take out their leader."

"Sir, the enemy are advancing on Walhart!"

"Hold."

"Why!" Marvin hisses.

"Just, wait," I order, tightening my grip. The silver warrior's armored divisions ram the gate bursting through it, and their archers seem to be following in behind. "Now!"

My body shivers from the weight and innate power of the silver in the spear I grasp in my hand. My fellow flyers emerge from the trees, some letting out battlecries. My forces pincer the silver calvary and mages attacking the archers on the wall leaving my squad to track down the enemy lord. Marvin charges the lord, Vernon backs him engaging one of his personal guards. Sasha stays by my side as we attack, Marvin gets blasted out of the air, his griffon with only a single wing attached.

"Sasha, check on him and help Vernon before he gets uhh, taken," I order, diving down and impaling one of the warriors. Caf roars at an assassin trying to get close, swiping her claws at his direction.

"I'd ask for your peace of battl- gAk but I think I'll just take your life," I bark out, slashing a mage and taking an arrow to my shoulder. Sasha has joined Vernon's retreat from archer and warriors approaching them. This uppity noble has killed my troops, my men en women. Oh he's dying, now.

"If its a fight you want, come forward," I taunt. One assassin takes the bait and I cut the bastards neck as he passes me trying for a downward stab. A couple mercenaries spread around me.

"Hahah, I didn't know the rebellion was so weak, I would've joined the battlefield sooner." A man in frilly clothing happily states, flipping through the pages of a tome on his horse. Must be this 'Lord', he kicked Marvin's sorry ass to next week.

"Face your end like a man," I retort, stabbing a mercenary and avoiding his compatriots swipe.

"Oh so the vermin talks!" The lord shouts with glee, summon up a force of wind he sends it to me. Caf screeches out in pain as if the wind we're knives, I feel it scratch my cheek and lead Caf to the ground as soon as possible.

"Kill him and you shall be rewarded!" I can barely make out the lords shrill order above the frantic movements and attacks of my enemies as soon as I reach the ground. A mage's lightning hits me to little affect, Caf manages to avoid some of their assault and I take the hits that do land this time. Gah! These motherfuckers, I'm going to stab the living shit out of you, bastard!

The lord flips through the tome, fire building in his outstretched hand and is fired at me. The flame bolts singed my chest, and held enough force to knock bothe the breath and me off Caf. Por favor Dios no!

"You bitch!" I screech out as I fall off and onto my face. I rise from my fall picking up my fallen spear and Caf growls at them from behind me. "I'll cut off your dick and feed it to the crows! I'll use your spine as a third rate tent pole!"

"Finish the barbarian will you? I don't have all day, I wish to earn her Goddesses favor," The lord exposes, his personal henchmen follow his instructions reluctantly, unwilling to be the first one to be struck down. I bite down on my teeth trying to ignore my earlier wounds bringing a tangible sting as my body tires.

"Caf, follow," I whisper, side step, leaning into a charge. A silver fighter swings and I jab up, slipping my spear through their chin. I can see blood squirt out from his eyes and throat. I pull out the spear with an audible squelch, a brigand rushes me and I parry the initial blow. A warrior and berserker jump into the fray, the warrior in particular is cut short by Caf. His chestplate crumples from Caf's paw, ribs shatter and barely live body left on the ground. The berserker swings, I can't parry the strike, desperately holding the spear with both hands sideways, it shatters upon contact. Oh fuck.

The strike makes me loss my footing and fall.

"Bah," I cough, when my head hit. The berserker, now given a second to think, I identify him as a higher rank than the others. It could be the blood loss talking, or my bad eyesight. Wait, my eyes, what-ah fuck it. I'll look around for them later.

I try to swing my body, putting weight on my left shoulder. I can feel the arrow in my shoulder joint twist and tear, my arm gives and I try with my right. I can hear something coming from the man's mouth, Caf's screeching in the background and I can feel a hand around my throat before it is removed a second later.

Once I get up, I can see the new battlefield with Sasha killing a sage and Vernon engaging the berserker. Caf's sounds to be somewhere behind me. Vernon goes to finish the open berserker but his griffon's head is pierced by an arrow. A sniper, that fucking sniper.

Vernon followed Marvin to become a griffon rider, Marvin held the passion to be one and Vernon had skill with mounts. Vernon wasn't so watchful, plenty focussed on one thing. It made him a great scout or messenger, it was the thing to get him killed and I knew it would.

His griffon crashed to the ground, launching him from the saddle and landed face first into the dirt. Vernon shakes his head, bringing his hands to his chest to get up. The berserker gathers his wits about him and plunges his axe into Vernon's back. Vernon lets loose a scream that gets cut off by the berserker's next swing, removing his head from his body.

Grabbing one of my knives, I take and hold my breath lining up an arc. It misses by a foot, the next I throw bounces off his armor and uhh, yup he definitely noticed that one. He's saying something, grinning while walking toward me like a fucking hyena. Don't panic. I still have my knives. Get the golden one, yup yup. Oww, not that hand. Where's my others? I have one knife, why do I only one?!?!

He initiates a right downward overswing. Can't block.

I bolt forward and slice the unprotected part of his arm, his limp limb drops the axe. I pass by between his arm and body, I jump onto his back grabbing onto his face to stab his mouth. He grabs my arm and throws me to the ground with a growl.

"This is my fucking career," I comment to myself, flipping myself before he can land a punch where my head used to be. I adjust my handle on my knife and land a stab, taking his left eye. He falls and grasps his face with his remaining usable arm. I raise my knife with both hands, stabbing his neck and slicing through a portion of his throat. I can hear him gargling, he's trying to breath and can't. ...wait, lo diablo!

I turn to the lord and see his archer with an arrow notched. Oh fuck.

He lets the arrow fly, I can see it heading to my head and it hits me.

It's stuck in my arm. I wish I had better bracers.

I get up from sitting on the berserkers corpse, shamble to the sniper and try to close the distance. Patience. The sniper takes another shot, it hits but bounces off my steel chestplate. Patience. The lord charges a thunder, it hits and fizzles out on impact. **Patience**. I'm a few feet from the archer, sniper. He releases his last arrow, I avoid it and lunge, sinking my blade into his chest. He struggles to get away, pushing against my left arm. I pull the knife out and plunge it into his jugular. **_Patience._**

"Bitch," I mutter, releasing the dead body from my grip. Turning to the target lord, I try to clean my knife of blood and some guts while walking toward him. He's flipping through his shitty book frantically, he casts that wind again. I cross my arms and brace for it, I feel a rush of wind, like a breeze. My left arm has been left almost useless either way, fortunately I need only one.

The lord is hit straight on with my haymaker, his body snaps back at the strike. He's crawling away to get to his book and I end that idea by stabbing the back of his hand reaching toward it, leaving it stuck in his palm.

"Please, Please! Let me live, do you want riches, I can acquire that, just let me live!" He screams in fear, waving his non injured hand in a pleading motion. Just. Shut. Up.

I grab his neck and start to squeeze. His panics and manages to remove my hand, I punch his face, stunning him. I take his fingers, twist and fracture the three middle ones and elbow his face again. Choking him again, uninterrupted now or at least either of his hands are uselessly landing their slap like blows on me.

"Na-Naga, hel-help me," He chokes out, at his noise I tighten my grip and move left hand with it to add pressure.

"Just muere!" I wring his neck, twist and finally hear a snap. His arms give and he goes silent.

I stretch my back, feeling a few satisfying pops. There's a yell, someone's charging. Am I seriously going to to die to a random schmuck, where's Caf? ...Oh, let's not consider that, I'd really rather not.

I rise with putting my right hand on my right knee to help me do so, I can see some knight or paladin looking person charging me. The armored figure gets bodied slammed and torn to pieces by Caf's surprise appearance from somewhere in the sky. Huh.

"Hello, Cafy~" I greet, leaning into Caf as she licks my face and I bury my face into her soft feathers. We sit in a comfortable embrace, allowing the atmosphere to settle. I am, so glad.

"What is it?" Caf perks up suddenly, swing her head to the left. I try to catch what she's looking at, blurrier than I'd like I think I can see a horse. I can't tell if that's silver or Walhart or one of ours… or something.

"Mister Levia, sir!" The soldier yells, the blurriness is getting worse and better? I pat Caf a couple times to calm her, it eases her hissing and forces her to sit. I sling my battered arm around her head, waving at the soldier with the other. He has a cool plume too~ Is that a beer belly made into an armor pattern??? Hehehehe...

"You'll be alright," He assures, gently he takes me from Caf and onto his horse. I lean against him struggling to stay awake, the fatigue of battle is setting in. It is quite cold, a nice cold, not at all like anything I'd expect back home. God, home. I'm I ever going to go fucking home?

* * *

Extra: (not necessary to read if you dont want to)

I did a bit of math gymnastics about army composition. Chrom's army has like what, 26~ people in total. (without the future children) Their more like navy seals or a platoon than an army, potato, patato.

They have like 3 flyers, no I will not count Nowi, she's a dragon, not every army has one of those. 3 cavalry units, not Panne either, same issue. 3 medics. 1 archer. 4 mages, dark ones too. Rest are infantry at the beginning I'm pretty sure. Chrome, robin, vaike, gregor, lon'qu, (insert dancer whos name i cant remember), kellem, Say'ri, that makes like 8, right? I'm also not counting bonus units, cus that'd take longer.

That's all that really matters right now. 14 units out of the 22? how many shepherds are auxiliary. Flyers are 3 of that 22. So, if I do more details on armies, flyers will be 10% of any army. Cavalry 10% etc, etc.

It's just my default background army comp details for those that care for them. Tbh, most of the army battles that'll be written will probably be improv'd. God, I wish I don't get into a habit of taking around 2 months just to make one chapter.

God, why did i download the app. Great for reading stories, could be better for posting stories.


	5. Bob the Builder, National Edition

Note: if it's in "italics", it's another language, if i fail at conveying that. Just know that's why other people sometimes will not understand some sentences spoken by others.

* * *

5\. Bob the Builder, National edition

* * *

**V**

* * *

Tavasci, Lord's estate

"_Ow, ow, ow, fuck_!" I swear, leaning against the wall trying to walk down the hall.

"Sir, sir! Please take it easy," A feminine voice calls out, a slim arm wraps itself around my waist and the other one guides my arm to lean on her shoulder instead. _CAREFUL, watch the arm gall. Phhfuck me._

"Taking it easy is for, _ah was the fuck _eh, cowards," I mutter, leading us to a set of doors with chirping coming from behind it.

"You have multiple wounds sir, including broken bones. You SHOULD be resting," Sasha counters. _Hasn't stopped me before._

"There is a lot of things that should be happening. I SHOULD be with Wally, but he left me here," I retort, taking a key from my pocket and unlocking the door. "Be a dear will you."

_God that light hurts_.

* * *

_Lord's offices__I take a spin behind a polished desk, skimming a report in a brown folder. My left arm is in a sling, Walhart's staring at his hands, unaware of my antics from the other side.__"We should be able to move onto Balfin territory within a week, hey Walhart! You listening?"__"I don't think you should join us."__"Huh?"__"I'm not removing your rank, I just want you to stay here for now."__"What do you mean?"__"Your injured, and your body doesn't take well to healing magic. You need to rest for now."__"I'm not going to leave you without my help, the traitors are noticing our progress. If they haven't sent an army when we won the state, they must've by now."__"We have time, I'll deal with my family's killers soon. I won't risk your life when I don't have to, Cervantes has provided plenty of local help. Varicas's old supporters might try to retch back control while we're gone, I need you to keep an eye on them for me."__"You owe me, you tall bastard."__"Don't pout, it doesn't suit you. Plus you have Sasha as company."__"Hardy har har." I sarcastically respond. "How long will you be gone?"__"The Balfin's are weak and few, a cowardly pirate infested region. Two months, little more."__"Take care of yourself."__"Worry not Levia, the strong like us will change the world for the better, with or without the support of the gods."_

* * *

Yard

"Nevreteles, why are we here anyway?" Sasha asks, as we enter a forested garden, backyard, back courtyard? Point being, there's a shed, and I need a breather.

"I want a tree, now where's an axe when you need one?"

"If you wanted a tree, you may have only needed to make a request and we would've brought one," Sasha comments, letting me lean on the door frame while searching for a proper tool.

"I wanted to spite the dead lord, plus I'd rather not use up our time getting ONE damn tree," I answer, grabbing a dusty stool to watch Sasha work from.

"Fie, so.. What tree?" She queries, holding the hatchet in her right and brushing some of her brown hair from her eyes.

"The pine," I respond and specify, Sasha throws a quizzical look my way. "The one with nettles."

"Pine, huh, you do sound so strange sometimes you know."

"I'll take that as ah.. compliment."

"Wait! No, damn, that's not what I meant. I wanted to say that it was just odd, not many people bother with naming things like trees... It's nice, makes you interesting." I could swear I saw a blush, but the clouds didn't seem like waiting for me to tell. She thought I named it a Pine, just that I call it that. _Do people not know the different species of trees, or is it just a Sasha 'thing'._

"Anyway, the one on your right will be easier to cut down."

"What do you want it for?" She questions me, slamming her blade into the trunk making a clean first cut. _Not a proper weapon but damn does she know how to use it._

"Festivities, tradition, I'm not likely to let go of home." _I'd be fucked if I forgot Christmas._

"Why would you need a tree for?"

"I need one to decorate." I reply, she stops swinging to give me a confused look. Caf's makes her entrance, bounding around the shed and licking my face. "Gah, please no, Caf dear for the love-."

"Heheheh, how did you get her to be so friendly with you?" Sasha asks, mirth visible in their eyes. Her own griffon has taken as napping spot on top of the shed. _Caf please, ow, no bad bird lion hybrid._

"Go to hell, gah, down girl!" I plead, in minor pain with Caf glomping me onto the floor. "If you want you truly know, I gave her food. She was apparently in a good mood and decided to stick arounf-. No! Off, off now!"

"Hhhmma! There you go," Sasha voices cheerfully, moving Caf off of my chest and lifting me to my feet. She's tossed the hatchet on her belt into the open shed, closing and locking it soon after. "Do you think you can help carry this thing inside or no?" _Plah-lease, I'm not a fucking cripple._

"I have my gloves."

"You and your gloves, hehehe."

"Shush, or your not getting a pair for the whole way we have to carry this for."

"Heh heh hheh? Uh, where do you intend to leave this thing?" She asks, very worried and sounding sorry for herself. _Really, you'll be fine, goddd._

"As the city folk would say, za front forya is where we're setting this thing," I respond, grabbing one end of the soon to be christmasized tree.

"What celebration is this for? The Flostym feast is starting in a few days to celebrate the new year, but I've never heard about cutting down a tree for it," She asks, our mounts following in behind us and Caf slamming the door shut as softly as a griffon possibly can. _The WHAT feast?_

"..Home.. it's just a tradition from home, and well I never really got around to learning why the tree is so important.." I respond solemnly, head down as we enter the foyer through the grand hallway that acts as the spine to the building. We lift the tree and set it by one of the duel curved steps leading upstairs. My voice regains some shine as I speak up, "Main thing is that now that we have this tree, I can get other fun things going."

"Like what fun things?" Sasha cracks her back and neck, asking.

"Decor! Also presents, and I guess food too. Lots of decor to be honest."

"Uh, who are you doing this for? Walhart won't be back any time soon." _I..._

"Look, I know, he left but he can han-handle himself, I trust him to. This is for the troops that stayed behind, and any civies that want to join us if they wish."

"You're letting commoners enter your household?"

"Uh, why wouldn't I allow them?"

"Well, uh, you see..." Sasha's voice get small, she looks down and rubbing her arm. _What in the world could be so bad, is it cus I can't speak coherently to save my life?_

"Is it because I'm an enemy general? Something like that?" I question, taking a seat on the stairs and leaning again the intricate wooden guard rail.

"Oh no, if anything the people are more than satisfied with you. Heh, you've set the taxes on the common to something they find much more pleasant. You increase in oversight has annoyed the nobles, but the people love the idea and the love the progress you've been making. They don't hold any power anyway, like Walhart says 'The strong will rule!' and the two of you are super strong." Sasha rambles, pacing back and forth. _I guess that makes sense.._

"Than, what is the problem?"

"I-I thought you like other nobles I guess? I know your not! Don't get me wrong, I just figured that since you were able to handle your new authority so quickly that you must be of noble blood. Walhart is, and the two of you are so close I thought that you might be another descendant of Alm or similar." _Alm? I'll have to ask Wally about that later. Heh, me a noble. If only I knew local swears, she'd change her opinion fuckin quick.. I guess this place is real medieval-like._

"Nobles can be a pain, but no matter, I have a party to plan. Grab a coat and meet me by the gate."

"Should we grab some of the others to help?"

"Hmm, they do need some 'training' I can't allow them to get rusty now, heheheh."

"This is going to be a sore day, isn't it?"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."_ I wonder if they have tinsel here?_

* * *

Denizen Market

The wide streets of the city leaves plenty of space for booths of differing shapes and sizes. Sasha's bundled up in a black coat behind me, hold a bag in her offhand. The off duty soldiers we've managed to snag are following our lead, getting possible gifts for the occasion. The money pouch I have, while certainly lighter than it was when we started out. Still heavy as shit, other than being all christmassy I wanted to get rid of some of my money.

I still don't know what the right thing to buy is or how to limit myself. God, this is why I stick to military spending, at least there I know exactly what the value and quality of things are. I didn't know what I was supposed to by as a guy back home, but now, I'm fucked.

OoOoh, that's a nice necklace, where do people get gems from in this world? Note, figure that out at some point..

I need to authorize new building regulations, I like europe but I don't want shitty housing.

"How much for that necklace?," I ask the vender, peering at the stock in the stall.

"Sir, please." Sasha pleads, embarrassed by the situation she's gotten herself in.

"That fine piece is ten gold, milord," The vendor responds. _I think that's expensive? Eh, totally worth it though._

"I will take it," I take and leave a stack of coins on his table. The black chain goes well with her eyes,_ I think._

"Sir no."

"Sasha."

"Please."

"_GoddamnitSashaforfuckssake, Sasha_, turn around. Take it as an order from your commanding officer." I snap, holding the jewelry in my hands.

"Uh, uh, don't you have to wrap it up before giving it to me or something?!" Sasha twists side to side in place.

"Sasha."

"..Yes?"

"Turn around."

"OK," She squeaks, turning her back to me and bend her head slightly forward. I brush her braided brown hair out of the way of her neck, and allows me to set the necklace into place.

"There, that wasn't so painful now was it?"

"Why did you give this to me?" Sasha asks, tepid and blushing furiously from the gift.

"Eh, the look on your face was good enough reason for me to do it. Plus, I can't wrap gifts to save my life so I might as well give it to you now." I casually respond, spinning on a dime and beginning to walk down the street. "Come on! We have to find some good catering service by the end of the night before I pass out from the pain."

"He didn't answer me.." Sasha whispers to herself, before shaking herself out of her glum attitude.

* * *

Tavasci Manor Entrance, Greeting area

"I appreciate the precious time you have afforded us with your presence, enjoy the festivities," I greet a particularly dressed up nobleman and his wife as they enter the building.

"The pleasure is mine my boy, you and your brother have done us all a great service," The man says appreciatively, shaking my injured hand energetically. _jsjdfnrfjfdHELPdjdefneeffi_

"Let's go dear, he has more people to greet and a party to run," His wife says amused and nods in my direction. They leave, the wife leading her spouse by the arm into the dining room and I slump against the wall as they exit my field of vision. _Your an angel lady. A fucking angel. I really don't want to put that fucking cast back on, fuck but I might. I should but fuck that uncomfortable thing._

"General, sir! Are you well?" One of two guards ask, approaching my tired form.

"I'm still alive, sadly. Heh. The Mason's are just, a bit too much for me."

"We can handle the entrance sir, get some rest and enjoy the night." The other responds, taking places up on both sides of the entryway.

"Take care, I'll send some others to take your place later. Do enjoy the party when you can." I assure them, while they salute back to me.

I pass the way into the more full rooms with family's of commoners enjoying themselves and the Masons making polite looking conversation to some of my commanders. Sasha has a plate of cake or the like, talking amicably with newer members to our griffon forces. Caf finally makes her appearance, with a biscuit in her mouth and nuzzles my injured arm.

"Hey girl, looks like at least one of us is having fun. Want to join me in the library?"

Caf squawks, and runs off out to the yard where children have been left by many parents with the supervision of a couple of soldiers lounging about. _Well have fun, not like this will be._

I enter the dusty library, closing it behind me and take a match to light a lantern. The ceiling a deal taller than even Walhart and many rows of bookshelves occupying the room, I can see more posts where I can light up the room more. I move around the room, skimming the titles and collecting interesting tomes. Dark Consequences, Alm the Saintly King, Naga's Wish and lastly Farming, and Its Journey, at the moment those were the only ones I could carry with the lantern in my injured side.

"Time for some studying.. God I fucking hate tests, I'm so looking at the rest of the books in the morning."

* * *

Last note:

Holidays, is shorter because of that. Also, worldbuilding a task im not at all creative enough for.


	6. Paranoid Preemptive Acts

**Note: **if it's in "_italics",_ it's another language, if i fail at conveying that. Just know that's why other people sometimes will not understand some sentences spoken by others.

I obviously don't own nada, I don't have copyright even on my own characters. For what would i ever need such a thing

* * *

6\. Paranoid Preemptive Acts

There lies a great sleeping wounded city, a home standing against the cold hands of the wilds. A broken stone wall, rounding the medieval super state. Torches light the base of the great cracks in those walls, an eagles views showing guards lining these openings and the scaffolding towers creating entryways onto the walls themselves. Groans fill the usually peaceful nights from ceced buildings repurposed into emergency hospitals. The brought on gives soldiers weary eyes, a resting place it began, to a resting place the city has returned.

A castle, now palace twisted by oh so noble intentions and left in the hands of a soon to be emperor. One in the same, overseeing the imprisonment of his family's dishonorable murderers, and dealing with the public's concerns about the future. The other half has taken an office and started on paperwork, issuing commands to be followed in the morning.

While most of the orders being written were connected in even a small way to that of the attack the previous day. There had been oddities, those oddities had soon turned into patterns and eventually discovered outright. Towns without a church would usually be followed by some attack by the insurrectionists, the younger fought against such methods but when traditional beatings and questioning would not grant them answers I considered offering alternate ones. Starvation, isolation, disrupted sleep and threats against any family or friends they had, those seemed to work best against such peoples with barely any knowledge of mental fortitude. We had our answers, almost three damn years here and it's now done and worth the trouble.

We had won, now I wanted to secure our victory from the church and their influencing hands. The rulers before us had been taxing the Nagates, I think that's the word, churches and nobles wanted to teach them the lesson that they were better than whatever else anyone could replace them with. They raised up the nobles and the average citizen in the capitol to despise them. The nobles and clergy made an agreement, for the nobles, they wanted money from the king and for the clergy, more power over the people. Someone had sent assassins and killed the royal family leaving Walhart as the last living connection to the saint king Alm, the noble houses received massive amounts of power and had direct control over the country. A very convenient outcome for them.

The people latched onto the idea I was Walhart's brother, unknown to the public eye before all this, and I guess me calling him Wally didn't help my case. I couldn't disprove the rumors and Walhart cared little about such trivial matters throughout the war, so it spread. Now, I'm here, writing orders to seize high ranking clergy for questioning. And my head is in pain, to be truthful, a lot of my body is in pain, but most of the time its just my head. It comes and goes as it were.

"_Paperwork makes the world go round, huh gall_?" I ask, turning in place to to look at Caf. Her response is that of a snore, leaving me amused and wanting to rest my body as well. "_Saaame.. Fuck this, I need a snack._"

I grab a blanket and throw it over Caf's unconscious form, I had a new jacket to wear for flying that had been added to my uniform. It was nice enough, red and black leather, feels like home and fits well with my armor.

Pushing past the double doors of the newly claimed office and taking my jacket from the coat hanger, I try to remember the layout of the castle.

"_God this place is just massive_," I mumble to myself, "_What th_-"

"Siiir!~" A pair of feminine arms wrap around my torso with her red hair spilling over into my view, getting a tad too touchy feely, even for my taste.

"_Oh Jesus fucking christ, god save my sorry ass from dastardly ass rape!_"

"Melissa! We are not to scare Levia like this anymore, you know this!" A male voice chastises, their footsteps sounding a lot louder for my benefit.

* * *

2 years prior

Techion Mountain Range

People's Liberation Army of Valm, Scouting party

Two griffons rest on a cliff face while their respective riders wait with watchful eyes and ears. The wind a soft howl unlike how it had been just a few minutes ago. The lush forest below, peaceful and full of wild game ripe for the picking.

"Are you sure the information was correct?" Sasha asks, peering out into the valley below.

"Either the information was right or we get ambushed, killed and then Walhart comes and slaughters our killers." I reply.

"Oh it won't be that bad, I hope… How solid is this, do we even know this is the right place and people."

"We have a pair of contacts to meet, the Clemion clan wants to discuss an alliance with our cause. Gerald and Melissa Clemion should be here soon if our correspondents with them are correct... I got it off a priest in the last town with connections to some of the noblemen." I respond, unbenotice to Sasha's clear disgust and horror.

"Yo-You didn't?"

"Unless Zekiel has some method to take pure truth from spoken lies with his magic, until then yes."

"But its-!"

"Inhumane? Yes, but the faster we end this war the less we'll need to use such methods."

"You better hope Ms. Plainetine doesn't find out what you've done."

"..I've been letting Walhart handle her recently." Sasha scoffs at my statement of fact before becoming visibly confused.

"..What do you mean? Don't like the five of you have meetings or something?"

"She knows, I don't think I've seen an as disappointed face in, a long time."

"Oh.."

"..."

"Uh, Levia. Leeevia." Sasha calls, trying to get my attention with a hint of desperation in her voice. "Levia!"

"What! What is it?"

"Horse, riding into the valley, south end." _This is why I have you here, god I need new glasses._

"Is it just me or is that more than just one horse?" I ask, climbing onto Caf.

"We'll just have to check out what the change of plans is now." Sasha comments, noticing a difference in the landscape. "They weren't supposed to bring an entourage, right?"

".._Uh fuck_, not good. Go get the scout legion, I'll meet up with them." I order, hoisting my spear and waking Caf roughly to her feet.

"Sir, if it is a trap. Let me go in your place, we don't know how many of them there are!"

"Caf and I can handle waiting a few minutes for backup, if it isn't ambush I'll be dandy. Besides you're the better duelist." I reply, as Caf stretches and eyes at a deer grazing below.

"Well, thank.. Wait what does that have to do with anything! Dammit all to Grima.." Sasha mutters looking on as we glide down into the valley.

* * *

Caf is a smooth flyer, unusual for a griffon I'm told, wyvern are faster and more unruly, pegasi are... well I don't know much about them, there aren't many in Valm, but all respond to the emotions of their riders I believe.

That or my nervousness must be obvious to even an animal's senses. We won't win this conflict without further support, the maps I have show me that we have two of five territories fighting with us. Some towns in other dukedoms favor us but it seems to me that the army of the, uh, Marquis.. or is it Marquis's. I think it's like octopi and octopuses. The Duke controls the only land bridge into Rosanne, and one of the main power backers of the kingdom.

Apparently they're like the scary main people that are second to the Capitol, and I was able to get in contact with the Duke of the border territories to Roseanne. He wants to talk, it appears he doesn't like the nobles all too much either. I would imagine he'd bring an entourage, it's what I'd do in his place.

"_Fuck I just hope I'm just being super paranoid today_." I mutter, guiding Caf to hide us in some bushes at the top of a hill. "_I can handle this, I can handle this, I can handle this, I can handle this_."

"We should have brought our guard with us!" A male voice shouts.

"If you and your wife would get up earlier in the day, we wouldn't be being chased anyway!" A femenine voice replies.

"It's not like you even planned this out well at all either!" The male responds, as they enter my line of sight. "Why did you only bring one horse for us?"

"I thought it was going to be a fun trip, I didn't think we'd get chased." The woman replies, releasing the reins and climbing off the gray steed. She grabs her hat, setting it more firmly on her head. Red and black clothing seems to be the theme of her choice, the white riders cape may be a bit much.

"I should have gotten rid of that Cardinal Tomyata years ago," The man comments with a sigh, his silver armor glinting in the sunlight unlike his more casually dressed sibling.

"Hello there! You must be the Duke of Tecohem, Gerald Beulah Toa and you his lovely sister, Lady Melissa Beulah Toa." I greet them, to which Melissa turns around spooked by my sudden appearance.

"Who are you?! Show yourself at this instant!"

"Calm friend," I request, giving my best disarming smile trying to not seem too awkward while pushing a branch out of the way and leading Caf close behind. "The name's Levia, a.. Commander of the Resistance? I guess that's the part that I play in it."

"Wait! You're the brother of Walhart, The Conqueror right?!" Melissa shines instantly, closing the distance between her and I. "What is he like?!" _She's a peppy woman ain't she._

"Excuse my sister, while it would have been ill advised to take many with you to meet with us I do hope that you have some troops close by." Gerald states, pulling his sister out of my face.

"Most of my force is beyond the mountains, unfortunately."

"Then how? ..Your Griffon." Gerald wonders aloud before answering himself.

"Griffon where?!" Melissa shouts perking back up.

"Here, her name is Caf." I answer, stepping aside for Caf to take the limelight.

"She's so cute!" Melissa screams happily clasping her face than taking Caf into her embrace.

"Is she like this with everything?"

"Yes, yes she is."

"Wild," I comment, garnering a look from Gerald. "I'm totally letting her loose on Wally the first chance I get."

"What'd he do wrong?"

"I just think it'd be funny."

"You're a cruel, cruel young man."

"Well, you're not wrong." I shift my stance, hearing steady thumps coming closer. "Is it just me or do you hear horses?"

"I did not think they'd be so close, I thought we had more time." Gerald comments, sounding tired taking out his sword.

"Grab your horse, get to the top of the hill, we'll wait for reinforcements there." I order, grabbing Caf's reins. "Ms. Toa can you fight?"

"I'm not the average noblewoman I'll have you know! ..You don't happen to have a spare weapon on you, do you?" Melissa asks, brushing her hair back.

She takes the silver knife in my outstretched hand as I pass her. Due to my lack of a backup blade, I slipped my knife set on my waist to take the place of the harness on my chest.

"Why do you have a silver knife?"

"Hobby. I suggest hiding behind a tree to ambush one of them if it comes to that." I answer, waving off to a tree a bit below the top of the hill.

"You seem quite used to war, I'd thought Walhart would have you locked away to protect you?" Gerald asks, glancing at Melissa with concern in his eyes as she twirls my knife in her hand.

"His tactician. Damn, wish I brought a bow."

A team of horses hooves are trampling closer, they come into view shouting between each other as they reach where we were not just too long ago. I see one dismounting to investigate the ground, while a few others spread out.

"_Fuck,_ get down! Stay hidden for as long as you can," I ask, maintaining a hushed tone watching a particular assassin bring his horse slowly up the hill trying to avoid rocks and climb the steeper areas. "How many do you see?" _Always an idiot in every group._

"Four, no five. You?"

"Six. Far left, archer. There might be more behind the initial group, we need to wait and prepare."

"Too late."

"Wha-." My train of thought was cut short when the head horseman stumbled onto Melissa's hiding place. Fortunately for her and less so for him, she was prepared for it. Melissa lunged forward, he bucked his horse in fright and in the next moment her blade was in his jugular. His last desperate cry had alerted the rest of his compatriots.

"She's good," I comment, rising with Gerald from my ever faithful bush. The archer launches an arrow at Melissa but panics ameditatly after seeing Gerald making his way down. "You said we're just killing a random noble traitor! Not the Marquis himself!"

"Shut up! There are forty of us and only three of them! Mark, set the signal!" A burlier armored man orders, the mage riding horseback behind him shoots off a fireball into the air. "The boss will have our heads if they escape!" _Oh fuck._

"I'll handle the archer and mage. Take care of yourselves." I direct, mounting Caf and jump from rock to rock, quickly reaching the archer in question. Unlike their previous shot, this one was not as rushed and hit Caf's flank. My spear leveled at their head, I swipe, making a gash on their face.

"Gah!" He yells, failing to the ground and dropping his bow. I turn my spear and jap, puncturing their chest and silencing the man.

The mage is peppering Melissa, who is hiding behind a rock. Gerald is gaining on the leader pushing him back. The rest are dead on the ground. Before going back into the fray I quickly check Caf's wound. _Best to remove the arrow later._

"Torch all that lives and shatter what remains. Arcfire!" The mage shouts, taking more time chanting to cast before launching the searing projectile. It shatters the boulder Melissa had been using, knocking her to the ground and vulnerable to further attack. Caf barges between the two, spreading his wings and growling at the mage. The horse he's riding on spooks and bucks, taking a slash meant for their rider. The mage flips a page. Caf lunges. I line up my spear. I jab forward. "Elfi-!"

"Hah, hah, you can keep the knife if you want to Ms," I offer, wiping some sweat from my brow. Melissa clutches the blade close to her chest letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hmm, courting my sister now? Nice work by the way." Gerald compliments, getting around to clear the blood off the blade with his hand. Once he cleaned off one side of the blade, he raises it back up to keep up with his dash to block a blade's swipe at my head.

"Hahahahah, it looks like I get the pleasure of taking the heads of nobles this fine day!" The mercenary leader taunts, swinging his axe knocking Gerald backward into the air this time. Caf and I move in front of Gerald's staggered form. More horses come into view, coming around the dense thicket. Blades, tomes and bows all adorning their ranks. My head suddenly perks up at hearing a familiar bird and lion hybridized screech.

"Huh, it looks like you might be right. About this being a fine day that is." I shout, wearing a smirk all the while. "Hehehe! I get the pleasure to introduce, The Second Legion of the People's Liberation Army of Valm!"

* * *

"Ohhh please, you know you love to do it too~"

"And I grew out of it," The red haired man in a trench coat and slacks counters and as I turn around to greet him, while his sister is still sticking to and resting her head against my back. "Sorry milord, I've done my best to roll back her.. 'Tendencies', though at least she's not trying to kidnap you any more." _Please Gerald, my blood pressure can only rise so much this week, don't say those things with a fucking smile. _

"Hey! I'll have you know there was never any kidnapping! I'm very good at persuading men~" Melissa purrs, running her hands under my shirt. _No. Npo, Nope, Nope Nope, Nope, Nope._

"Mel, please, if you wanted to have dinner with can you just ask me like a normal person?" I plead, trying to nonchalantly find and remove her dastardly pleasantly cold hands from my damn body. _I. Just. Wanted. A. Snack._

"Oh come on, this is more fun no?"

"Yes sometimes, but your brother and literally lots of other things!"

"He doesn't care-" Melissa starts, moving to my left side and peaking up at me.

"I do on the contrary in fact, care." Gerald mutters, hand in face completely embarrassed. "It stopped being funny around the third time." _I didn't save your life for you to just stand their like a fucking lemon!_

"That offer does still stand, yes?" Mel asks, facing me but looking down at her feet.

"If I say yes will you release me?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes."

"Yes!" Mel shouts, running past her sibling off to god knows where.

"..I feel like that should have been more exciting considering how long she's been trying to get you to dine with her," Gerald states plainly, staring at the direction where Melissa escaped off to before walking by my side. "Why did you say yes to her?"

"Heh, well two reasons really, first being that I actually have free time now. Second, out of any place in Valm, the capital has got to have a nice place to dine." I mumble, more tired and hungry after the ordeal.

"I wish you luck with my sister."

"..Wait, your not going to threaten me about going on a date with your sister?" I ask, massively confused.

"Look, if it gets so bad my sister wants to kill you. Ah, we both know what kind of assignments you've sent us on sir. You're the most diplomatic person I know, a bit too direct but, I know you'll come out with maybe a scratch at worst." _Scratch, sure… fuck my life._

"I guess.."

"Besides I thought you were going to propose to Ms. Sasha anyway." _Please, not you too._

"She. Is. My. Lieutenant. Superiors and subordinates shouldn't fraternize." I bark out, frustrated with the conversation.

"It's not unusual for them to do so, has no one told you this? The two of you have been close for years haven't you? Melissa is your subordinate too." _We're not, damnit Gerald._

"Mel is an equal, the sister of a Duke. I'm not even romantically interested in anyone, go bother Walhart about his relationship status." I order Gerald as he grins to himself in pure delight. "Oh and fock off!"

"Hahaha, I'll leave my report on your desk sir!" Gerald shouts, turning on the ball of his foot back toward my office.

"_I just want some fucking bread or crackers_, _just anything gah!_" I mumble to myself, massaging my temple.

"Uh, hel-hello si-lord, Hello milord." A nervous soldier greets, one part of my scouting legion.

"Hello," I push a door open leading into the staffless kitchen to which the novice follows behind trying to keep in step. "Huh, empty..."

"Uh, sir there seems to be a prob-predicament." The scout announces meekly.

"What seems to be the issue?" I respond, taking some cooking pots out and looking about for kitchen utensils. "Your captain or commander should be able to handle it if it isn't so life threatening." _Let me just finish a snack before I have to go back to work!_

"Well, uh, I'm-they weren't exactly sure where to put it. We-we think that Rosanne is planning to invade."

"..Ok.. This is going to sound odd but, what is Rosanne?"

"Sir, they are the nation to our east."

"This is just fantastic, I want the person who provided this information to be brought to me. This better be a foolish rumor spread by drunk soldiers." I say with a snarl, the scout seems to become even more pale than before. "I have had it with this damn war."

* * *

**Last note:** I sorry, lots of real world work made this come out later than should've.

Sorry again.

Quartinatine has helped me restart my writing. Yay! I actually have new and cool ideas I want to write on. My speed to write it all out, eh? *shaky thumbs up* We'll see, we will see.


	7. Honor or Victory

Honor or Victory

3 years. Three. Fucking. Years. Ok, technically it's almost been 4 years since I got my latest pair of glasses. Tomorrow I'll be able to see again, or at least better. I have no idea how they do it in this day and age, magic is weird.

I set a red hardcover book onto my desk, folding and setting a continent map of Valm into its appropriate case. A bed of cloth in the corner of the room is lacking Caf's presence. She probably left to go play or something, never a dull moment with her. I have a new lance, different from my last I choose it because.. because it hasn't been stained with any blood. I still have my original, it's just easier to blind myself to those I've killed.

Walhart's coronation will be happening in a week! We've... talked. I'm his successor. I care less about the title or privilege or whatever, to me it means classes. Royal etiquette probably. Still! More fucking classes, even in my damn half baked fever dreams I get homework.

But, speaking of new developments.

Ballistas. Ballistae? Ballistae are interesting things. They are the crossbow's larger and less mobile older brother. You can use other ammo other than just bolts with them, it makes them quite an appealing option as a siege weapon. I prefer metal ones, harder to break, lets me make larger models than if I used wood. The spring mechanism was the hardest part, I've figured it out though. I'll need to look into getting better rope for it though. I could make actual crossbows, and I have plans to, but I just really don't have many troops that I can train to use them. I've made orders to import some fireworks, Chon'sin apparently has them. Of course I'm aiming to get as much of their 'spark powder' as possible. I have no idea how to make guns, but I think I can make cannons and the like. Give me enough time and I'll have crossbows to mass-produce.

I'll admit, trebuchets would be better right now but I... don't have a clue on how to make them. Then again I'd rather use ballistae than siege towers, I'm not using those death traps if I can help it.

I pull out a drawer and take a plain folder. Ink quills are a pain, not at all like pens. I'll make sure to make a note regarding those. Luckily I don't have to use them for all my work, a pencil is still a pencil no matter what form it takes. God I still need to finish up the tax brackets don't I, why'd this country have to have such a janky coin system.

How am I supposed to get this all built? Fuck. The industrial revolution that's how, how the hell do you make a steam engine? Thingy furnace, uh, blast furnace! I remember what they look like but it's going to be a pain getting it right.

Breath, we're going to do this one step at a time. Oh god I hope this doesn't turn into WW2, I don't want to turn Valm into this world's Germany.

This is one land bridge connecting us to Rosanne, that's the good news. The bad news is that to get there one would need to cross into Chon'sin, however, I have an idea. Valm has a considerable fleet, plenty of warships and while one would question an entire fleet invading, I want to ferry troops instead. The northeastern corner of Valm and is nearly touching the northwestern peninsula of Rosanne. There are two islands off the southeastern coast, I'm writing up plans to place military bases there, they'll make good resupply points. I know this sounds paranoid, but I'd like to have them in case we get into a war with Chon'sin. Hm, I'll need to take a proper look at the land bridge itself but we may be able to create a canal. It does look to be the thinnest part of the continent.

"_Ha, well let's see what in the newest reports,_" I mumble to myself, opening up the folder on my desk and resting a pencil on my ear. "Duke Virion of house Viaur."

The folder is thin, though not all the information is as sparse.

He's a talented archer, boastful and verbose nobleman. Loved by his subjects, a known romantic, has a history of going on expeditions with his guard to help combat local banditry. Prone to being ambushed while on these expeditions however. Oddly high casualty rate amongst these trips.

"_I'll have to send some spies to get a better idea of their military, Melissa would be an apt person to lead them in the meantime_." I theorize, checking my other documents for resources we can afford them. I paced, drawing out more papers to get to work on the finer points of logistics. "_They can use the disguise of merchants, I'll see what _Valm _has in excess that we can sell. I need more recent information on _Chon'sin, _I'd rather not fight a war on two fronts. How prominent is the Church in this realm anyway, why did they want _Valm _in their back pocket?_"

"_God, fuck, just, AHH Mmmmm… is there fucking something that can numb these fucking headaches! Gah!_"

"_Maybe Cervantes was right, maybe I do need to get laid_. _Phahahah... Well, we'll need commanders and lower leadership either way. Maybe if I fuck with his armor that'll make him shut up._"

Virrion's folder gets pushed to the side, while in the same motion, grabbed a stack of paperwork waiting to be sorted through. Farber, Nelson, Ignatius, Dalton, and a letter from an Excellus.

Most of what needs to be done are to make sure certain ranks and promotions are made official. Farber needs to be set under Walhart as a commander, he follows commands to the letter. I'm going to have to fix up everyone's contingents too, Walhart is better at leading the primary forces. I can handle the auxiliary, I can't wait to see Cervantes face when he sees my ballista listed as 'auxiliary'.

Nelson needs to be set under Zekiel as a commander, Zeke says that his magical power is impressive. Hmm, he left me a note on the file, "_Nelson is greedy and prideful if he steps out of line give his traitorous acts no mercy. KILL HIM._" I doubt Zeke is personally invested in this, I'll talk with Nelson later for myself. However, he brings up a good point, I'm going to have to find loyal recruits if that is a recurring theme in the future.

Ignatius, we never did fight against Valm's navy, I'll need to talk with him later as well but I don't think he'll lose his position if he turns out loyal to the throne or something along those lines. He's the head of a noble house as well, I'd like to keep someone like that. Dalton's going to be pissed when he hears that'll be reporting to someone else. The fire within that lad is a tad too much for me sometimes.

"To the true and rightful ruler of Valm, Walhart." Why'd you dump your mail onto me Wally! Fuck my life. This Excellus bitch sounds like a fancy fucker, weird as hell mailing stamp though. Wait, where's that damn book, pamphlet thingy?!

...Ahah! _Regional Distinctions and Markings. H_mm. Valm Crests, Roseannen flag, Chos'sin banners.. is that it? Oh, wait no, lesser territories, huh, independent trade island nations. Malacca, Makassar, and Gowa. I'll have to take a look to see if they have a potential stake in this... Huh, Ylisse. How did I miss an entire continent? Better late than never I suppose. Regna Ferox, their flag? banner? it's looking more like a mini tapestry on the page to me. A bit like Russia's flag in my opinion. Ylisse the nation, not the continent, they seem to be Ylisse's Valm. Their flag seems to be a weird-looking blue symbol on a green background, I think it'll be useful to know the story behind that. I think that's Naga's mark. I wonder..

Ahh here we go…

Plegia, I think they might be pirates judging by their flag. Technically they have two, I hope this isn't a sign like a civil war brewing. Not. A. Fan. Of. Them. The first is the sun on a tan background. The other is a flag with a purple symbol with a white outline on top of a black background. Is that Duma's, Mila's, or some other dragon's symbol... I need to brush up on my history.

"_We have intercontinental groups at play, and religious groups seem to be scouting us out. Unless this is the-? The letter has a gold sun seal, oh god oh shit... looks legit. Hmm ahh, I need more time. I need more time. Calm down calm down calm down calm down calm down..._" My ramblings lessen and my heartbeat slows. I flip through my calendar to note a meeting about this with Walhart later, I bring the letter to the top of the pile with tentative hands.

"To the true and rightful ruler of Valm, Walhart... I have watched your ascension with curious and hopeful eyes... _Blah blah blah._ It was about time that those usurpers had been taught their proper place. _This guy sounds pompous. Is it even a guy, what kind of name is Excellus_ _anyway?_ I offer my services to your cause, to conquer and remake the world in your image. Call upon me and none of your armies shall ever know defeat again." I surmise, skimming the letter. "_Hm, might be useful to test their ability, sounds like a tactician_. _I could use the extra help._"

"Hello, your offer intrigues me. Though I am a man with many duties to attend to if you are serious about such a partnership..." I start writing, twirling the ink quill in my hand in between sentences. I'm creating pencils as soon as possible.

* * *

Interview/Meeting room

A mahogany polished table inhabits the center of the room, eight chairs of the same round the piece of furniture. Two cookies of a most interesting variety have been set on the table. Expensive rugs and intricate shelves line the room. One of the head chairs, opposite the door filled by my busy presence currently reading up on the history of Vlisse. Caf having decided on this particular day to make herself expressly known by setting her head on my lap, also inadvertently locking me to my seat for the foreseeable future.

Three knocks at the door drew both of our attention to it, to which I shouted a greeting and permission to enter.

"Ah! Milord, it is.. a pleasure to be at service," Nelson greets, bowing with a stave in his left hand and a tome in his right. "If I may ask, why have you called upon me?"

"Take a seat," I order, setting my book aside for a few papers. "You are here, so that we may discuss your promotion from Lieutenant to Commander. I merely would like to know more about you before finishing up the necessary paperwork."

"I see! What exactly would this... entail?" Nelson asks more alert now but with an addled look in his eyes.

"Have a snack Nelson, we'll be here for a while. As a Commander, you'll be in charge of numerous contingents and have to handle situations more independently. For example, if the information came to you that the enemy was hiding in a town to ambush you, how would you deal with them?"

"..I'd torch the town, make the rats come out into the open and deal with them as such," Nelson answers, taking a bite of the offered snack. "Fire would smoke them out well."

"Magical fire, or fire arrows I presume?"

"My fire would be enough."

"If you discovered any survivors, or any that surrendered what would you do to deal with them?"

"They are the enemy, worth less than even animals. Walhart would have no use for them other than to make an example of them." Nelson responds, his eyes noticeably glazed over, taking another cookie into his month.

"What would you do if you had full control over their fates?"

"Hah, well... I'd sell them, I'm sure I could find buyers. Always people out there that would want them. There might be a few that'd be good to sacrifice, Zekiel as powerful as he is wouldn't allow us to do so. Our Lord would've have granted him much more power, he refuses to accept his power."

"Whose this lord of yours? I thought Walhart and I were the only ones who held that honor?"

"Grima is my true lord, the dragon god of death. Walhart has renounced Naga's blight, I must ask if you have done the same? Grima might allow you to keep your future empire if you are loyal to him, as will I when he makes his rebirth!" Nelson remarks, excited and, eager for my answer.

"Hmm, Naga has been the most... unreliable that much is true. I'll consider the offer if Wally decides it's for the best its likey I'll follow."

"Ah, great news! I due hope for the day were our interests are aligned, it'll be a happy day when Valm joins Plegia in subservience to Grima."

"I believe it will. You may go and enjoy the rest of your day Nelson, I look forward to seeing you at the coronation."

Nelson bows, closing the door behind him and leaves the plate of cookies three emptier than when it was first set.

"_What the entire fuck? Maybe I shouldn't have spiked the cookies with so much potion, that was a tad much_." I mutter, scratching Caf absentmindedly making her purr. "_I have got to find out what the hell potions even technically are, maybe Zeke can teach me_."

* * *

Great Hall

I open the entrance, leaving the double doors out of the way for my entourage to pass. Ignatius, Cervantes, Felicia, Melissa, and Gerald making conversation, Zekiel stays further back silent. We enter wearing more polished versions of our armor for the occasion, Zekiel merely baring darker robes than normal. Light glints off the gold rings on Felicia's and Zekiel's hands, clasped in one another much to the latter's reluctance. Banners and paintings decorating the expanse with Valm national colors and holding the visual memory of a thousand past rulers. Soldiers lining the quartz pillars, bowing to us as we pass.

"Sir Levia wishes to speak with you Lord Ignatius." A messenger reports, intercepting us on the way to the end of the hall. The end hosting two double doors off to the side away from the throne, a seat of granite, and reinforced with iron.

"Where is Levia, exactly?" I ask.

"He is working in the Lesser Dining Room, Eastern Wing your majesty." _Even now he's working, a successor I can trust._

"I'm not King yet. Levia probably wants to question you about the navy." I direct, Ignatius bows out to meet Levia.

"I'll be taking my leave sire, plenty of uh troops to train and wot not," Cervantes coughs, heading to the kitchens.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't kill himself," Felicia assures, brushing some of her blond hair from her face before going after him. She takes a step forward before turning back to give Zekiel a chaste kiss.

"Are you sure you don't want me to murder the hierophant?" Melissa whispers into my ear. _Shouldn't you be bothering Levia?_

"I have a plan-" I start.

"The coronation will NOT be done in this place!" The hierophant in question hisses out in protest, glaring at me while being followed by a procession of archbishops and bishops. "Naga has sent me to avert this disaster! The proper preparations need to be made."

"Oh, this will be fun to watch," Zekiel comments before the religious zealots are close enough to hear.

"The ceremony needs to be done under Naga watch, in one of her most holy temples."

"Preparations have already been made to host the ceremony," I respond, straightening my stance. As going so far as to offer concessions. "If you'd like you can still act as Naga's legate and confirm the coronation's validity."

"I AM acting as Naga's legate, and it is of the utmost importance that your coronation be done under Naga's holy gaze." The hierophant retorts.

"Her blessing can be given at a later date, the church can schedule it for later today. You forget your place Ortis," Gerald comments, to which the hierophant in question silently seethes at him for. The usage of his former name enrages the rest of the clergy beside him over the blatant show of disrespect. The doors to the palaces are opened by two guards to let various nobles through into the famed hall. Once the main initial group passes, a more ceremonially dressed soldier walks unobstructed to us holding a pillow bearing a crown.

"My NAME is Nageotris, it'd be in your best interest to remember that."

"Be as that may Nageotris, but your position still does not give you the power to overturn Walhart's commands. We answer his call as we have recognized his strength."

"You are a mere man before Naga, Walhart. It is through her you are allowed to rule like your forefathers before you. If you won't listen to reason it falls upon Naga's most loyal to do so," Nageotris insults, two of his archbishops step forward beside him. Three of the clergy split from the group, advancing on the crownbearer, four of the pillar guards closest to the crownbearer move to protect him and raise their blades to his defense.

"You are making a grave mistake Nageotris," I warn, waving some of the tense guards forward. Many of the nobles closer to entrance finally notice the possible fight to break out, their conversations hush and back up a tad to keep a healthy distance away. "It seems to have misread the room into thinking you're the one in control. You have no power to challenge me with, Naga has left you as weaklings."

Several more of the clergy take up positions to defy my soldiers. The three archbishops in the back take up tomes and staves.

"You know, I really thought I'd have to come up with a better reason to arrest you Ortis," Levia comments, making his presence known with Ignatius, Cervantes, Felicia, and Caf by his side. His clothing drawing even more attention by its contrast from ours, a choice of a suit with metal boots, gantlets, and green overcoat. "Sorry for being late Wally, I had to grab someone. It's really worrying if the rest of Naga's followers are as bad as your lot."

"Ah, so the half breed finally makes himself known. Have you brought any words from your traitorous family?" Nageotris snarls, malicious intent dripping with every word. Caf sets herself between the two groups, growling at the threat. Even the most oblivious could sense the threat lying underneath, the rumors of our blood relation working too well in this instance.

"Zeke, thanks for letting me borrow some of your sorcerors. Next time you have an idea Wally, please give me more prep time." Levia thanks, ignoring the fanatical glares burrowing into him. "Kill any of them if they resist. Now, on my mark-"

"Silence! You are a child that needs to be taught to respect his betters-!"

Several lights from staves reveal dark mages previously stationed behind the very pillars the normal guard was.

"Strike!" Levia commands, with a mixture of an annoyed and cold expression clearly seen on his face.

A multitude of flashes go off, twelve guards are warped behind the zealots and get to work restaining them or killing the violent ones. Someone's wife shrieks in fear, more knights approach to assist and the dark mages help with disorienting the stragglers. While Nageotris is protected by his archbishops, he steps out of the way and begins casting at Walhart directly.

"Aurora-!" Nageotris begins but is cut off by Caf pouncing on him snapping several bones. "AHHHH!"

"Guards, please drag this filth from my sight. I will have them dealt with them later," I order, taking a tome off the ground throwing it to Levia's ready hands. "Levia, good work. I believe this would be your spoils of battle."

"Huh, a book. What a crowd pleaser you are Wally. Thought you'd want me to fight him to 'earn' this?" Levia asks teasingly.

"I doubt you would have lost regardless."

"Awwww, I'm flattered you have such faith in me Wally.. Come forward lad! We have a ceremony to start."

"Your crown sir," the soldier says taking the crown from the pillow into his hands. A cousin to Cervantes I remember, Farber. The nobles led by Sasha, have stepped around the arrested prisoners to ensure their safety after one bishop got loose trying to retaliate. Ortis screaming his head off all the way out the door.

I kneel down and allow the young man to place a golden circlet with two curved horns onto my head. An all too familiar weight settling onto my head, I stand tall sweeping my gaze to all my new subjects. Their bows to my kingship following. Citizens, all under my care to grow in strength and become worthy. I take a seat, take my throne, and take my rightful place as Conqueror.

* * *

2 weeks later

"Levia, who is this?" I ask as Levia brings a quite effeminate corpulent man before me.

"Well, I don't think I should do it for so... introduce yourself friend." Levia steps to the side, being over dramatically encouraging. His grin is wide and carries a certain childish joy in it.

"My name is Excellus, and hopefully if you'll allow me to, your most loyal of servants."

* * *

**Note:** if it's in "_italics",_ it's another language, if I fail at conveying that. Just know that's why other people sometimes will not understand some sentences spoken by others.

I don't own nada, I don't have copyright even on my characters. For what would I ever need such a thing

**Last note:** I sorry, lots of real-world work made this come out later than should've.

Sorry again. Quarantine has helped me restart my writing. Yay! I have new and cool ideas I want to write on. My speed to write it all out, eh? *shaky thumbs up* We'll see, we will see.


	8. Live, for the sake of Living

**Live, for the Sake of Living**

Week later

_Sasha, oh Sasha, why'd it have to be you? _A flash of silver slips into view though mainly unnoticed by the person in front of me.

_What, just I uh why?!_

"Agh, pha-" I sputter and cough up blood while my throat gushing the same liquid. A bloody knife directly under my chin.

"I'm sorry, but I had to stop you and Walhart. It's not personal, it's just that Naga demands it," Sasha comforts me, replacing my hand with her own trying to stiffen the flow of blood. I want to ask, why damn it, why now, why you, just why. I catch a glint of something around her neck, a necklace. A jeweled woman, of silver and gold.

_I should have known, this is the cosmic karma for pretending to be religious to avoid my parents being annoying aint it? _

_Sasha just said something, but I'm. Just.. So tired..._

My body gives out one last shudder, a rare feeling of magic and sense letting me feel something unnatural. If I had known that this was by far my most peaceful death added onto my current luck I should have understood what I felt.

I would be dead either way, but still out of all the damn last things to feel...

A ripple?

* * *

**Vl**

* * *

_Sasha, oh Sasha, why'd it have to be you?! _A flash of silver slips into view into the hand of Sasha, I catch sight of a quick lunge. Fast enough to block the blade, too slow to avoid harm.

_Agh! _Grab. _Damnit, too late.. fuck._

"Sash-" I sputter and cough up blood while my throat gushing the same liquid. A bloody knife directly under my chin and glowing with the usual but familiar power of Sol. My left arm left in shambles, torn muscles and veins spilling the same life as my jugular is.

"I'm sorry, but I had to stop you and Walhart. It's not personal, it-it's just that Naga demands it," Sasha comforts me, replacing my hand with her own trying to stiffen the flow of blood. I want to ask, why damn it, why now, why you, just why. I catch a glint of something around her neck, a necklace. A jeweled goddess, of silver and gold. No wonder why she was so eager to accept it.

I should have known, this is the cosmic karma for not noticing things aint it?

Sasha just said something, but I'm. Just.. So tired...

My body gives out one last shudder, a rare feeling of magic and something else letting me feel something unnatural. If I had known that this was-death added onto my current luck I would have understood what I felt.

_Why this ripple?_

_I'm just a step away, but what..._

* * *

'What?' **\- Vll - **'What?'

* * *

_Sasha, oh Sasha, why'd it have to be you?! Nope! _A flash of silver slips into view into the hand of Sasha, I catch sight of a quick lunge. I lean back from my more tilted forward posture. Fast enough to deflect the blade, too slow to gain the advantage.

_Agh! _Slap, slam knife down. _Fuck.._

"Wh-" I sputter and cough up blood while my throat gushing the same liquid. A bloody knife directly under my chin, slipped and caught by her other hand. Sasha standing at the edge of my desk to make the reach.

"I'm so sorry, but I had to stop Walhart. It's not personal, it-it's just that Naga demands it," Sasha comforts me, replacing my hand with her own trying to stiffen the flow of blood. I want to ask, why damn it, why now, why you, just why. I catch a glint of something around her neck, a necklace. Goddess Naga, of silver and gold. No wonder why she was so eager to accept it.

I should have known, this is the cosmic karma for not noticing things aint it? Why don't I carry a knife on me anymore again?

Sasha just said something, but I. just.. dont care...

My body gives out one last shudder, a rare feeling of magic and Destiny(?) letting me feel something unnatural. If I had known that this was one of my deaths added onto my current luck I would have understood what I felt.

_This Ripple Just Hurts._

_What is this? . ._

* * *

'Dammit' **\- Vlll - **'Damnit'

* * *

_Saassha, why'd it have to be you? Nope! _A flash of silver slips into view into the hand of Sasha, I catch sight of a quick lunge. I lean back from my more tilted forward posture. Fast enough to deflect the blade, too slow to gain the advantage.

_Agh! _Grab knife hand, yank. _Oh bad idea.._

"Ag-" I sputter, stunned from being punched in the face stunning me long enough for Sasha to slit my throat. Blood gushing forth from the blade slicing right through my jugular. Sasha visibly uncomfortable having to do the sudden reach, standing at the edge of my desk.

"I had to stop Walhart. It's not personal, it's just that Naga demands it," Sasha comforts me, tears in her eyes both from the pain and gripping the back of my neck to ease my suffering, replacing my hand with her own trying to stiffen the flow of blood. I want to ask, why damn it, why now, why you, just why. I catch a glint of something around her neck, a necklace. Naga. No wonder why she was so eager to accept it.

I should have known, this is the cosmic karma for not noticing things aint it? Why don't I carry a knife on me anymore again?

Sasha just said something, but I. just.. dont care...

My body gives out one last shudder, a rare feeling of magic and through Fate letting me feel something unnatural. If I had known that my deaths took from my future Luck I would have understood what I felt.

_The ripple is Change. Alteration._

_No, not change nor alteration. But Denial? . ._

* * *

'closer' **\- lX -** 'closer'

* * *

_Deny her, deny It._

A flash of silver slips into view into the hand of Sasha, I catch sight of a quick lunge. I lean back from my more tilted forward posture. Fast enough to deflect the blade, too slow to raise her suspicions.

_Agh! _Grab hand. Yank. Slam her against the desk. Push the chair under away, twist the wrist and stab it into the wooden. Block the right strike, grab hair and slam into the desk to daze.

"Akh!" Sasha yelps, falling onto the floor and letting go of her knife in the process. I jump and slide over my desk, grabbing her knife before kneeing her in the face to keep her stunned.

"Why?" I demand calmly, restaining her movements and putting the knife to her throat. The shine of the knife revealing the golden necklace of Naga around her neck. "Damnit Sasha.."

"I'm sorry, I had to, I had to try," Sasha pleads for me to understand, tears welling up in her eyes and her struggling lessening. "For Naga-" _Lass please, stop struggling._

"That, had nothing to do with Naga and everything to do with her followers," I argue, moving her into a hug to ease her torment while keeping my knife ready. "What in the world did they tell you?"

"They have claws and have a hand in almost every business in the capitol, including my family's," She replies, sniffling in between words and gripping me tighter for support. "Nageotris may be imprisoned and himself weak, but he still has friends in high places that would benefit from his freedom. They know about my aunts and cousins, the-they sent me a letter. It just turned up at my apartment and they told me t-to kill you." _This is totally not ominous._

"Easy, Sasha, easy. Did they name who they were in any of the messages?"

"Uh- yes, yes! A priest gave me that knife with the order to kill you, he had Nagate orthodox robes." _I should have gotten rid of all of them, I have terrible foresight._

"Do you have any idea why they'd want you to kill me with this knife specifically?" I ponder, fiddling with the odd silver blade discovering it to have a teardrop shaped hole near the bottom end of the blade. _This reeks of magic __shenanigans__._

"I don't know, I d-don't know, I d-don't kn-know," Sasha sobs, her speech becoming derailed and tired. "I-I'm sorry.."

"Rest, everything will be fine," I assure, as she is lulled to sleep by my rhythmic heartbeat and her own unintelligible apologies. "_God, well if this isn't just a delightful shit show.._"

Sasha was placed in my chair with a blanket covering her that I had on hand for particularly long paperwork induced days. The silver knife resting in one of my pockets, unfulfilled in design.

"_I really hope Zeke can give me some answers._"

* * *

"A what?"

"It's a ritual knife, or to be more specific it's an essence trapping ritual knife," Zeke answers, handling the blade with a trained eye, his previous annoyed look shifting to a confused expression. His battle robes traded in for more traditional high mage attire. His wedding band, almost throbbing with magical might to even the most novice of magic practitioners. "I never thought Valm's golden boy would be interested in the darker side of the magical arts?"

"Someone tried to kill me with this Zeke," I explain, taking back the blade. "Someone sent by the church."

"Hmpf, they are fools if they think it'd work," Upon seeing my expectant face, Zeke continues. "You are an oddity in magic circles, Levia."

"A good thing for you, annoying for magic users and I do mean ALL magic users. Your exceptionally high resistance has repelled most attacks, at best staggering you for a moment, a trait you can extend to Caf. Another oddity but we'll talk about that another time. Healing magic is no different, you worry my wife to no end in that regard. Also, I've tried cursing you, it barely does anything even when I used some of your hair."

"I'm going to assume the cursing was not to kill me and move on, what does this thing actually do?" I ask, tracing the edge of the blade and looking up at Zeke nervously every so often.

"The blade would take blood from the cut made and store it in hole and with runes, forge it into a crystal for further use. Probably to make a homunculus with your blood, though I still doubt that it would work even so."

"A what? Why?"

"A homunculus is basically an artificial form of the original creature. Like making a human but being able to manipulate every single one of their aspects. I've made one before, they're mostly ineffective, and costly to make. As for why, I have no idea, the insane aren't interesting to me." Zeke elaborates, taking a contemplative pose. "Although..." _Why'd you make a damn person?_

"What is it?"

"They might want to curse Walhart with your blood, while you're not brothers but cousins it would be less effective, but it could have an effect." _...I kinda want to see their faces when they realize we're not actually related._

"Can you help?" I request, holding out my hand to him.

"For a price.. you'll let me run some tests on you and vow not not have me executed after," Zeke propositions, taking my hand and sliding his hood back on. _You are soooo weird._

"Sure, we're going after the Nagate orthodox church first by the way."

"Sasha told you?" _WhAt?!_

"Uhhhhhhh-"

"She's a homunculus, I sensed her magical presence and so did most of my subordinates. I thought she was yours since she follows you around like a lost puppy, but it makes sense for her to be one of theirs. That sect does revolve a lot around life in a literal sense."

"But she said her family-"

"Implanted memories, if she told you that much she must have a stronger will than I thought or her makers made a mistake when setting her obedience level. Either way we'll have to act tonight. I thought you took care of most of the leadership already, most of the other sects in Valm have already collapsed." _Stop reminding me, I'm already on it._

"I thought I did, it turns out I may have missed some, okay." I respond, leveling a glare at Zeke.

"..."

"..."

"...Paperwork?"

"Shut up."

"I'll go get some of mine to lend a hand... For a homunculus she was quite skilled."

"She still is."

"And if we do this right, it'll stay that way."

"Meet me at the front gate in an hour!" I instruct, fuming heading toward the stables to gather my things and visit Caf. "_I need something for these damn headaches!_"

* * *

City block away from West Nagaten Othordox Church

"We're lucky it's almost midnight," One mage mutters, fidgeting with their arcfire tome.

"We'll be fine, none of them suspect a thing!" Nelson cackles, setting off flicks of lighting. The sparks lighting up the alleyway that my group has taken to to make final preparations. The third mage accompanying us, wielding wind just sighs at the other two's antics.

"Not with you trying to give away, save your charges Nelson." The wind mage complains, head in their hands.

"We'll be fine, we got the Boss and the Prince with us!" .

"I think we're supposed to be the backup," The flame mage nervously adds, peaking out at the church. "Uh, Mr. Levia some of the lights in the building have turned on, sir."

"Good, we're going now. Mason was it?" I ask, receiving a nod before continuing. Taking a knife from my coat I hand it to him, holding out my hand to receive his tome. "You're not going to like what I have planned for you."

* * *

Mason

_Oh dear Naga protect me._

Hood down exposing my blond curls, briskly walking while looking over my shoulder to the old but detailed and colorful double doors of the church. The doors moan and creak as I push them open, drawing the attention of a couple clergy members. One dressed in high priest robes waves the rest off and approaches me giving off a calm aura.

"Ah you shouldn't be here. It's not so safe to be after hours in this side city at this time you see, my child," The man ask, taking my arm and leading me to one of the praying benches at the front. "Though, you seem to be of need of guidance, what troubles you so?"

"I-well, I have a bit of an emergency. I'mm.. getting married soon so I wanted to know if I could have the ceremony performed.. here?" I request, settling my shaking knee with my hands. The priest perks up at the news, adorning a sort of smile that sends an involuntary shiver down my spine. My hand, hidden from view claspes my knife for reassurance. .._Where are the others, hurry up already!_

"Well now, isn't that wonderful news~," The pleased leader of the church nearly purrs out, before he can continue the sounds of lighting and wind erupt from the side doors of the building. The Father's head snaps to the commotion and looks on in stunned horror and shock as his fellow clergymen are cut down in seconds by the ambush. I twist my blade, raising it to strike.

"This is nothing personal really," I try to explain before sinking my knife into the priest's neck.

* * *

The church being an older building of the capitol acted as a sort of center of town for at least the local corner of the city. The cobblestone walls, guarded by a light metal fence leading to each of the building's three entrances.

_Levia._

_I really gave myself that name, ugh. If I'd known there actually was a word that translates into my name I would've waited a bit longer. Maybe Tiki. I don't think there's a way to make 'Tiki' into a masculine form.. Toko? Tako? Taco? I could go for a taco one of these days, I like rice but god damn it I want variety._

"Sir?" Nelson asks, gesturing to the side entrance of the church with tome in hand. I fiddle with my saber for a moment, giving it a wary test swing and I take a breath to steel my nerves. _Hmm, yes. This sword is made out of sword._

"Nelson?"

"Yes?"

"Don't. Miss." I mutter, grabbing the door knob and then slamming the door open. I run trailing the wall, Nelson unleashes a scathing arc of lighting scorching one of the monks dead in an instant. I rush forward, sinking my new blade into the chest of another member of the clergy, the sudden attack finally sinks in and they spring into action. A couple of them take out knives, clearly caught off guard and unprepared while the rest get out tomes.

A messy shadowy black shape slams into the clergymen charging a spell in the back of the group, sending into the waiting hands of death.

THWAP

A thin blade of greenish wind slices another cleanly through the waist and sounds a bang once getting through. My pincer attack goes well. It sends them into further disarray, one running and hiding amongst the benches. I dash forward, slashing another in the chest, moving around left of them, my blade severs some of their leg muscles. As I line my blade to end the monk's suffering I'm blasted out of the way and into the wall ending with a sickening crack.

_OW.. ow.._

Oh god, why does my head have to always be in pain. The right side feels singed, hah, I'm human bacon, I wish I could get bacon here. That is painful, really painful. I feel around with my right arm confirming something being wrong with my left one. I can't move any of my left hand's fingers, or really move anything shoulder down. OH god, it hurts to turn, ah yes the floor feels nice to sit on. Ah good, they didn't kill the coward immediately, and he looks quite.. young. Or at least his struggling sounds youngish, he sounds like me. Please don't be a cult. And if it is, I really hope I never have to deal with one ever again.

"Don't kill him, he's just a stupid kid," I bark out, pained while getting to my feet. I motion over Zeke pointing at my limp arm. "You're not in trouble, just caught in the crossfire. If you can tell us where the others are, you can go free right now."

"The basement, the others are in the basement of the church. You can get in through the staircase in the back rooms," He sputters out, running off as soon as one of the others let him go.

Zeke gives me a total once over, sending some sort of dark haze over my body. It sends an unnerving chill down my spine.

"Grab something and bite it."

"What do y-!" _AaahhxbjkAHGAAshs-!_

Zeke grabs my limp arm gently, takes some of his own cloak and stuffs it into my mouth before bending me forward. He twists it into a more ready state, and reconnects it to my socket. My pain flares, then it starts to numb and I notice smoke covering my arm coming from Zeke's hand.

"You have some bruises, you'll be sore in the morning. Take a vulnerary."

"How'd you get rid of the pain without healing magic?" .

"Curses can do more than kill." _Cool._

"Mind teaching me some of the basics some time?"

"..Might as well, you're going to be an uncle soon by the way."

_...Uncle?_

"Wait what, who? ...You're going to be a dad oh my god!" I shout trying to contain my glee, hugging Zeke with my good arm not wanting to test my weaker one too much. The others voice their congratulations. Zeke tries to push me off, tolerating my presence but enjoying the attention by giving me a wry grin.

"I'm allowed to spoil and teach your kid stuff right?"

"Yes of course, I'd be annoyed if you didn't!"

"YES!" I give him one of my proper good killer family squeeze, with tears threatening to leave my eyes. _Good god I haven't been able to hug anyone like this in years._

"Agh alright get off,".

"But-"

"OFF!"

"Ok ok ok, hahaha," I laugh while Zeke gives me a tired look.

"We still have a job to do, we'll talk more later."

"One of my rats have found the right room down," Nelson reports, leaving as the head of the group.

"Rats?" I whisper, questioningly Zeke staying at the back.

"More dark magic, animal companionship, a rarer skill that can develop and manifest in many different forms," He responds, gathering dark power in his off hand skinning his tome. "His rats in particular like to whisper things into his head, it concerns me. It's changed him."

As we step into the basement, we enter a large underground structure housing many bloody alters and a naked male body on a table. Aside from a head priests it seems that there are several assistants down here too, some nervous, and others staying deathly still.

"You! How did you find this place?! That damn traitorous eunuch. He sold us out!" The Head priest cries out panicking while backing up, bringing my attention to his own quite odd table. .

"Considering what you've tried to do, you earned that betrayal," I counter, taking the knife out of his shaky hand and tossing it away. "You will be answering for your crimes on Wallharts terms."

I hate cults, and I hate that I got so few answers even after it was all well an done.

* * *

Roseanne Primary Coalition territories

8 months later

Outside holds two opposing armies, one eager and ready. The other, tired but dead set on fighting tooth and nail oblivious based on the look on their faces. A meeting tent stands between them keeping them from coming to blows immediately. I arrive with more flashy wear for the occasion, a small crown of silver and gold now adoring my head. The rest of my clothing follows a green and gray pattern while my armor plates and cape mostly silver. I shift with uncertainty for a moment, a cold sweat ambushing me with guilt for all my past years in this new place before I resteady myself, compartmentalize, and I check the folder in my hands one last time.

On the other end seats a quiet but dignified man in a light blue vest with white frills, dark pants and leather boots. He had a well hidden nervous air while eating some steak, his lieutenant I assume standing directly behind him. The table and tent while simple has two meals, a nice silver top covering the one meant for me I suppose. This is going to be sooooo awkward.

"Before going forward I'd just like to say, I'm sorry about all this," I comment before taking a seat and I slide the folder off to the corner of the table.

"Ah... you are?" Lord Virion asks, with an incredulous look but clearly curious by what I mean.

"You're a good man you know."

"Ugh-what. Well of course I am!" Virion sputters, mid-bite trying to stiffen his sudden cough. "What else could I be?" _Oh this duke certainly has jokes._

His second sighs to herself at this, seemingly insync with my own thoughts.

"Though I do pity your lover all the same," I tease cracking a grin, taking the covering of my dish off to take a bite.

"Alas as much as I'd like to make her mine, Cherche remains unmoved by my love. Terrible isn't it?" Virion lamentes, catching the prompts I've been verbally throwing and throwing back. Cherche only stiffens in silent horror, awaiting the end.

"Truly a tragic lover's tale," I respond, taking a bite of the cherries of the side dish. Quite nice considering the difference in flavour. "While I'd love to gossip, I can't. When this war began we wanted answers to internal problems that just kept popping up."

"I thought that they originated from the Mila faithful, maybe a more violent faction amongst the peaceful ones. Steiger came to their aid when we came knocking and we're quite less willing to talk than yourself. The eastern tribes on the inner coast easily capitulated, some even joined Valm willingly. Imagine my surprise," I continue, partly joking at times.

"Then you came out to their defense as well, I thought it would have been avoidable. I will admit that I may have gotten a bit carried away drunk off wanting Walhart's approval. I am working on that."

"What sort of problem could start a war?" Virion asks, properly alert now and anger clearly creeping into his tone. _Oh dont be pissy ya prude._

"A cult," I reveal, stunning the two of them in all but a moment. "A nation spanning cult it actually seems. They tried to replace the leadership of Valm with a puppet or church connected ruler. They planned to use a body double of myself to kill Walhart when they failed to take over the first time. It's a long story."

"They were receiving orders from a certain 'Razualk' in Mila's territory. We had to go through a lot of false messages and ploys to confirm it all. Two straight months of double checking it and such," I ramble, tiredly taking a sip of wine to ease my throat. "Have any good vacation suggestions? Hehehe.."

"Oh and did I mention that I think that our own government is being corrupted? *Sigh* Basically I'm offering you a chance to surrender." I mutter, setting me head down and sliding over the folder I carried in. "Walhart is dead set on crushing all resistance and I've known him long enough to know I can't really stop him. If he had his why, well you'd probably lose everything, I'm offering a deal and if you wish, we can bargain on the specifics."

"And you think I will just agree to your terms?"

"Steiger will probably be absorbed into Valm, Mila will just come under our rule at worst and Roseanne has options. If it helps, we technically won't remove you from your position and title."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me!" Virion shouts, Cherche grips his shoulder to ease his agitation. "If I agree, I want my people to remain unpunished for taking part and standing by my side in this war." _Finally!_

"That demand is acceptable to me. Sooo..?"

"Uh, well, what else would this treaty contain?" Virion asks, more relaxed but still cautious.

"Most won't be instituted immediately even if I wished, a bit of taxation though I'd like to take a look at how Roseanne does taxes before making any final decisions. We'd like for your nation's able bodied population to be entered into our draft, ages 20 to 50. Your military would become an extent of ours," I explain, finishing my dish and moving my gaze between the two of them for their reactions. "While our laws will supersede yours, I hope we can still work together. Walhart might ask for someone in your inner cycle or even yourself to become the leading general of the new legion."

"I, where do I sign?" Virion asks, unsure then pleased. "What do you plan to do if you find your saboteurs?"

"Hmm, we'll probably send them to you. We've run into a problem with the ones in question dieing to unknown causes while in our custody for 7 months now," I reply, taking a somber tone.

"I should warn you of something, Chon'sin is a quite religious nation in the south. Your incursion could bring them into the war," Virion informs, taking a sip of tea.

"I'm going to be honest, I never thought I'd be part of a continent level take over."

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you." Virion comments, and I properly slam my head into the table groaning at the mountain of paperwork eminently waiting for me.

* * *

**Note:** if it's in "_italics",_ it's another language, if I fail at conveying that. Just know that's why other people sometimes will not understand some sentences spoken by others. Something something, subtlety, something something, read the room.

I don't own nada, I don't have copyright even on my characters. For what would I ever need such a thing, blep.

'Sorry to like, however is reading rn, I know I haven't posted in like more than 2 months. The 1st I was having a fam vaca, thought that it might be a nice break so as to help avoid burn out, now I know I should have written during those weeks. Lmao. I hate being so invested and passionate about something(s; I want to start other fics) but also constantly being demotivated. Ha, ... why is it so much easier to vent write than to actually write this damn fic?

I don't even know if I should really continue this fic either, not to be spoilerly anything but my plans for this fic make it the kind of fic that sucks the life out of you as you read. Not to sound EgDy or anything, it's more like killing a deer slowly with arrows, intentionally aiming for the non vital areas than using a gun... God I wish I could just find motivation and the creativity to write fluff fics and the like. I think I'd like that.'


End file.
